Rebirth of Legends
by chizzyman
Summary: Things were very different from the time they have played. Follow a lone cleric, on a journey to look for his friends to reform his old guild. Set in SEA Server. Story runs parallel to the events of the novel. Disclaimer: I don't own LH. Credits to the Author (Touno Mamare). UPDATE - will overhaul all the chapter formatting to remove the "chatroom" style of conversation; ch 5 done
1. Fortunate Imprisonment

**Chapter 1: Fortunate Imprisonment**

SEA server is made up of various islands covering the countries of Taiwan, Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia and Vietnam among others. Much of the areas remain unexplored due to the dense forests, mountainous regions and the deep sea making the known spots inhabited by the majority of adventurers.

The culture of SEA server in Elder Tale is one of constant warfare in which only the strong survives due to the small explored areas but the abundance of players (around 300,000). Guilds are always competing to outdo each other both in raids and in the arena. PK is not unusual in these parts due to competition over valued spots. Even rising to the top of the rankings is a feat in itself. Recruitment in guilds gets pretty cutthroat due to the ideal of "quantity over quality". But there are guilds that do the opposite.

{Metzger}, a small guild consisting of 70 members. Led by their guild master {Khergan}, they are a relatively unknown guild in the SEA Server except to the upper echelons of the top guilds. Originally created as a guild for his real-life friends, it grew into a hub of strong adventurers. All the members in the guild with the exception of the founding members were hand-picked by {Khergan}. All were strong, all were trustworthy, eventually, all became friends. The small guild formed into a cohesive unit capable of challenging Legion-Scale raids with just their members. This guild was silently disbanded due to their commitments outside of the game.

With the dawn of the new patch {Novasphere Pioneers}, they eventually contacted each other to try it out and challenge the new things. Then the {Catastrophe} occurred.

May 3, 2018, 6:00 am (Manila) - Patch Day

Waking up in a ruined building was not something he had in mind. Taking a look around his surroundings, he came up to a possible conclusion.

(I must be dreaming. But it feels too real to be a dream. Must have been the alcohol taking effect on me)

Then he stood and walked. Noticing his garb, he is wearing his equipment from Elder Tale.

(Wait a sec, is this really a dream?)

Finding a puddle of water, he rushed towards it and peered at his reflection. The guy you would expect wearing glasses actually does in-game. Tall, dark wavy hair, medium-built with ceremonial tattoo's (from his racial traits) and a laid-back, no-nonsense attitude with a wide knowledge of the game.

(Okay, so I look like my in-game character, that must mean I could do this).

Suddenly the in-game menu popped up with varying options. The information popped up as follows:

Name: Aerix

Level: 90

Race: Race of Ceremony

Class: Cleric

Subclass: Field Medic

Guild: None

(Interesting. If this is truly happening, those guys must be having a blast right now)

But he needed to make sure that this was real.

(If this was a dream, a log-out button would be present and I would wake up).

But there was none.

(Was this a nightmare?)

It did not look like a nightmare since no twists have come up.

(Might as well check out the situation)

Several hours of pondering the situation inside turned fruitless. Logic ruling out doubt, he went outside of the building to confirm some questions in his head. As he went outside, dozens of people were wandering around probably feeling the same doubts as he did. Surveying the environment, he realized where he is.

"Shit. I'm at the expressway going to Manila."

On the other end, he noticed some people making a scene. Mostly ones that are lamenting their fate of being stuck in a game. For some it would be hell. For "them", it's the culmination of their dreams.

*sigh* (I should head to the capital to get more information, I won't get anywhere with these people)

Checking out his inventory, he looked around for a peculiar item to speed up his travel.

(Ah, there it is)

Taking out a small dragon shaped flute and some raw meat, he summoned his "ride" to the capital.

(Hopefully no one notices this)

After a few moments, a young, gray dragon descended on his location. This is the mount {Gray Dragon Hatchling}, a Legion Raid-Class reward from completing the quest "Defense of the Walled City". Although just a hatchling, these elusive creatures can easily carry the weight of a fully equipped adventurer and can fly at considerable speeds. The fully-grown gray dragons are ranked the fastest of all mounts but has the lowest attack power. Special care must be given so that the hatchlings grow at a faster rate.

This rare item would give away his identity but luckily no one was around when he used it.

(Have to steer clear of crowded areas and land in a secluded place)

Feeding the piece of meat to his dragon before taking off, he mounted it and rushed off to the capital. The view from the sky while riding was one of the more interesting parts of the day. The rush of wind in your hair, the feeling of riding a living creature. Summing it up in a word: Awesome.

(The city sure looks different. That's to be expected in this game)

Manila, the capital of the Philippine Region in the server. Home to over 40,000 adventurers alone, this city is one of the busiest places to be in. Here the largest guilds converge and hold their so-called diplomacy that always hides their strong-armed tactics to coerce other factions to have it their way. Here lies the trade route that is connected to the rest of the major cities in SEA. To control this city would centralize a power base on the server.

Within two hours of flying, he found a safe spot to land and dismissed his mount.

(The marketplace seems like a good place to start)

Back when it was a game, the Manila marketplace was the heart of commerce in the Philippine region. Merchant NPC's and Players alike sold their wares to make profits. From crafting ingredients to Phantasmal-Class Items, you can find it all here. It also included an underground market wherein dealings of "paid PK" and "information brokering" are found.

(Might as well head down "there" to my stall)

The underground market was the place where he made his fortune selling information on raids his old group has already done with the means to accomplish it safely as well as information on farming spots for certain rare crafting items. There were the usual customers of the big guilds and some of the up-and-coming guilds but he never played favorites and always gave the information to whoever pays.

(This place hasn't changed a bit since I was gone).

In the underground, he is known as {Shadow}, a famous broker due to his accurate information as well as his not-too-steep prices that only opens his stall at random times. People would line-up at his stall for days just to get the information they need. If the patrons found out his true identity, he would be openly sought out as well as hunted down. He knows very well the power of information and uses it to his advantage in any way possible. Only "they" know that {Aerix} and {Shadow} are one and the same person as "they" were the ones that suggested that he should sell information for their guild funds.

On the underground market, stalls are on a room basis with only a thin divider separating two parties save for a handhole used for handing gold. You cannot see the buyer nor the seller making this an anonymous transaction. There will be the risk of getting scammed but it all comes with dealing incognito. But among them, there will be few that people would trust.

{Aerix} entered his old stall and turned into the persona of {Shadow}. After a few minutes of waiting. Someone entered his stall and took a seat.

"It's been a while since you opened shop Shadow. I figured you might have something I need"

A deep voice came from the small opening. Aerix does not know the identity of the client since the game has built-in a "voice modulator" to mask the actual voice of one in the underground. Since the client came for business, he should not refuse.

"Do you want to buy or trade information?"

This was his generic reply to all that came into his stall.

"Trade it is then."

Answered the unfamiliar voice. As this is a trade, the dealer requests first.

"Answer my question: What's the overall situation in Manila?"

"It has been a period of uneasiness since the adventurers have been trapped in the game. Resources on shops such as raw fruits and vegetables have been depleted due to the discovery of tasteless crafted food earlier in the day. PK does not occur during this time since people are wary that the effects might be permanent. The large guilds have been organizing themselves to gather some information whilst bolstering their manpower in order to prepare themselves for any events."

"Sounds like they are panicking"

"They are, but the guild leaders do not show it since morale is already low enough as it is."

The first part has been completed. Now comes the trading terms of the dealer.

"A fair answer. What information to you request in return? Anything except my identity and background is forbidden. "

The latter statement is a standard in the underground. Secrecy is invaluable.

"Where is a suitable location for gathering fresh fruit?"

"Take a three-hour ride south-west, there is an abandoned farm with resources enough to supply a medium-sized guild for at least a week. That might help."

Thus ends that transaction.

"Thank you. A pleasure doing business."

"Likewise."(Good thing I saw that area when I was going to the capital, but the information I got was much more valuable).

Exiting the underground market after his dealings, Aerix confirmed that they were indeed stuck in {Elder Tale}. Now that the problem is clear, he needed to find some people to travel with to try and sort out this mess.

(I wonder who among them was around when this happened)

Peering into his friend list, he saw a lot of names available but chose to go to the closest ones.

(Those guys don't even look at their list. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces)

With a slight grin, he pushed towards the outskirts.


	2. Proof of Legend

**Chapter 2: Proof of Legend**

Noticing the sun has already set at the end of his first day, Aerix decided to check at a nearby inn for a rest. It's common knowledge to avoid venturing out at night alone. Even though it was possible for a player of his caliber, he would not risk dying permanently.

Inns were an optional feature in {Elder Tale} that enabled players to instantly recover their HP and MP for a small fee. But now, with the players actually in-game, it has become a safe haven that enables fatigued players to rest. And if there's one commodity that all players desperately need in these troubled times, it's a good night rest.

Heading in to the establishment, Aerix went to the innkeeper's table. A middle-aged man, slightly stout in posture went to him to entertain queries.

"Good evening, any rooms available?" was his courteous greeting. When {Elder Tale} was just a game, players would click on the NPC to trigger a script with options on what to do. But seeing as this was real, he figured to try treating this NPC like any other person to see if the response would be different.

"We have a few rooms available. Just for one traveller?" Answered the middle-aged innkeeper.

(Okay, I think this was the script.)

"Yes. Just a small room with a bed would do."

"Second floor, third door to the left."

"How much?"

"30 gold for a night."

(Still in the script. Might as well walk away now)

"Sounds fair, here you go sir."

"Thank you. A lot of travellers have been stopping by here looking very tired. Anything going on in the town."

(Wait, I thought it would end at "Thank You"?)

The thought of an NPC inquiring of the current state of the town surprised Aerix. Normally when an NPC asked a question, they would ask something trivial or it was part of some quest. The innkeeper's question took him back. As curiosity overpowered shock, he continued the conversation as normal.

"A lot of these travellers are just weary from the shock of finding out that they are permanently stuck in this world."

"Stuck? As far as I know these adventurers have always existed though they only converse with us for transactions or if they need something. In truth you are the first one to hold a conversation this long with me."

(Were they always aware that we just thought of them as programs? This doesn't make sense. I better ask something that would get better results.)

"Is that so? Tell me good sir, how many years has it been since adventurers occupied the town."

"They have been around since at least 120 years ago. Some say they don't seem to age. Some say they never die. Town opinion is that they are "Super Human" with power close to the "Ancients"."

"By "ancients" you mean?"

"The {Order of Dusk} is a powerful group that protects this world. But recently, there have been no sightings of them. It is likely they are involved with a major battle somewhere far from here."

(I think the NPC's here are the "real" people of this land. Interesting…)

"I see. I appreciate this information. Thank you for your time in entertaining my questions."

"Not at all. Thank you for your patronage."

The new influx of information is very concerning to Aerix. 120 years ago here translates to 12 years in real time. That's the same date the beta testing at SEA occurred. He has been playing for at least 9 years. That must mean he is at least more than 90 years old in this game. A slight smirk approaches his face as he comes to his own conclusions.

(Man, I'm going to rub this fact in to "Gramps" when I see him)

For seven days, he went on a routine patrol around the outskirts checking back to the inn to get more of the local gossip and the occasional useful information. Often on his patrols he comes across some newbie adventurers who are grinding on the nearby mobs in which he heals them when he sees their HP in danger. Even a minor heal from him fully regenerates the low levelled player's HP. He even gives occasional tips to the beginner clerics so that they could support more efficiently.

You could say that he has a soft spot for beginners. Everybody started out as one. Some, like him just learn faster. It was a good thing to know that the newbies are grateful for a stranger's help and they are self-reliant enough to never expect support.

(Just like when I was starting out. Those guys really made my head hurt from supporting

them back in the day)

Day in and day out of his tour, he tried to look for signs of the first two companions but to no avail. He usually is one step too late of his leads.

(They should be around this area)

Nearing the end of his routine patrol, he heard a commotion several meters ahead of him. He rushed out but sought a bit of cover just so he might not get tangled in the action easily. Taken back to the old days, this scene was not new to him. A party of bandits surrounding a party of newbies.

(Let's see if these beginners have the guts to stand up to those idiots)

"Why don't you scrubs hand over your loot to us and in exchange, we'll let you live." said the assassin leader of the thugs.

"Why should we? We never did anything to you!" replied the newbie bard.

"Yeah, why? Leave us alone you bullies!" the party answered as one. .

(At least they show some backbone.)

"Boss, it seems like their group won't yield." said one of the monk bandits.

"All right you runts, time to teach you the laws of the jungle. Draw your weapons men, it's time for a feast. Show no mercy." commanded the leader.

A high-level party going against a party of beginners. He first checked the composition of their party.

Bandit party composition: 2 assassins, 1 druid, 2 monks, 1 cleric. Average level: 75. Judging from their gear, mostly production class items.

A pathetic party composition for PvE. But PvP wise, it's decent at best depending on the player skill. The grouping is organized to some extent.

Newbie party composition: 1 guardian, 1 bard, 2 summoners, 1 cleric. Average level: 35. Mostly shop and magical items for their gear.

This one is an interesting party make-up. PvE wise, this is fairly effective. PvP wise however, this is problematic.

(Adding myself to their party would at least stall for time. but how much time would I actually buy I wonder? Beats being bored wandering the outskirts at least)

Walking across the woods to their full on confrontation, he casually walked up to the newbie party's leader, the bard. As he began his movement, two pairs of eyes were observing him from a distance.

"Who the hell are you. Get out of our way if you don't want to get hurt." barked the monk bandit.

Aerix despises bullies. They prey on people who can hardly fight back. Now that he's in this situation, he'll be trying to teach the group of thugs a lesson.

(Well, at least I got their attention right away.)

"5 on 6 is a bit unfair don't you think plus the fact that the level gap is quite large. Hey kid, mind if this cleric join your party for this skirmish?" Aerix said with a confident tone.

"No problem mister. I just don't like the way they do things to beginners around here." Cheerily replied the cleric. They figured the enemy of their enemy is their friend. And a strong friend they have encountered.

"Likewise. Don't worry, I have a plan. Listen up kids.

Bard, use only {Battle of the Gullible Snail}, that should slow down their movements. Stay in the mid ranks for maximum effect. Switch to {Maestro Echo} when I tell you to.

Guardian, use {Anchor Howl} to keep the melee classes occupied. put all your efforts into guarding. If you fall, the party falls, got it?

Summoners, summon your stone golems and use {Guardian Fist} to distract their healers from supporting their melee classes. If the golem falls, summon your slime.

Cleric, focus your heal spells on the guardian. I'll support and attack at the same time."

(all this commanding in a span of seconds, "Clown" must have had it rough with us)

Aerix thinks of himself as decent in battle tactics, but he knows he is leagues behind their tactician. But this level of strategy should be enough to fend the bandits off.

"Can you actually do that?" inquired the newbie cleric.

"Watch carefully, you might even do this in the near future. Everybody has their roles set?"

"Yeah!" replied the party in unison.

"No one break formation. Begin!"

(It's a risky plan, "Clown" would laugh at me if he knew what I'm saying)

At the first sign of movement from the enemy the cleric immediately casted {Reactive Heal}, a spell that heals upon receipt damage on the guardian while Aerix casted {Sanctuary}, a defensive skill covering a small area increasing physical and magic defense while inside the zone. However, the caster is prohibited from moving to maintain the zone. For the beginners, their defense values would be boosted equivalent to their level 50 counterparts. Not much compared to casting this spell on level 90 players but at these situations, every bit counts.

The guardian immediately activated his {Anchor Howl} to lure all 4 melee classes. Due to the level and equipment gap, this is only partially effective. Since the guardian would get pummeled without proper support. In response, Aerix casts {Sacred Wall}.

{Sacred Wall} is a spell that diminishes incoming damage received from a single target. This would serve to buy up some more time for their cleric to focus on healing.

The Assassins and the Monks barrages were slowed thanks to the Bard's {Battle of the Gullible Snail} decreasing the DPS received by the guardian but one wrong move could end up getting him killed by the skill {Assassinate}. While the damage dealers were distracted, Aerix issued the command.

"Summoners, Now."

The two summoners conjured up their stone golems beneath the earth and ordered them to charge at the cleric and druid respectively. The druid responded by conjuring up vines to entangle the golems. Once the vines have sprouted, Aerix and the other cleric casted {Cure} to remove the debuff for the golems to resume their advance and proceeding to grapple and immobilize the cleric and druid. The melee classes cannot help as they are under the effect of {Anchor Howl}

Checking the status of the guardian, he is still at 50% HP, the cleric casted {Heal} while Aerix casted {Healing Light}. He is careful not to stack spells as his effects would overlap the weaker healer so he lets the cleric cast first before him.

(I better make this quick before my defensive spells run out).

Now comes one of his trump cards. With this, the tide of battle will be in their favor for at least 3 minutes. He cannot risk a prolonged battle. This, he knows all too well. The ring in his finger glows brightly.

"{Summon Seraph}"

Within chanting this skill, a six-winged angel materialized at his side. Normal clerics do not have this skill. This is due to his equipment {Ring of Heaven's Promise} that summons a seraph AI for 180 seconds that can mimic the user's cleric spells at 30% potency with a 4 hour re-use time.

"What the hell is that" asked the startled bandits to their leader.

(Okay, the stage is set. It's showtime)

"This, is your executioner. Watch carefully young ones. Spell ready. {Parabellum}"

{Parabellum} one of the cleric's special skills. Bathes the user in orange light lowering cooldowns by 20-100% for a short duration. Can only be used once a day. But there's no other choice but to use this to win the battle or leverage some time.

What amazed both sides is that the angel is also bathed in an orange glow. What follows next would be the proof of legend.

"100% cooldown reduction buff applied. Try this on for size. {Judgement Ray}"

{Judgement Ray}. One of the most powerful offensive skills of a cleric taking form of a large ray of light that can bounce up to 2-3 opponents. With the right equipment, this can take out enemies in a few seconds. Very impractical in PvP but very devastating. The shock value of his angel bought some time to set this up.

The ray of light also beamed from the seraph summon with the intent of destroying their targets, the enemy cleric, druid, and one assassin. Due to the imbued buff, this casting was continued four times in succession. After that tremendous display of power, the buff wears off leaving only the two monks and their assassin leader standing with the rest of the members down to a sliver of hp.

Surveying the damage, Aerix maintained his confident tone.

"Had enough? I don't want you guys to find out first hand what happens when you die in this world." (With that display, I'm almost out of mana. And I don't think that these guys can fight on the remaining three with diminished support from my side. I hope they take the bluff)

"Boss, just who is this guy. He's making us look like idiots." asked one of the monk bandits.

"The only one I know that can support and attack like that is the "Cardinal"." replied the leader.

"Who's the "Cardinal"?"

"I've heard of him as the sole cleric of {Metzger}."

"{Metzger}? never heard of them."

"They were a legendary guild both in PvP and in PvE. None of their members are high profile but each of them have features that easily distinguish them from the rest. Take a look at the angel beside him. He's the only one in the server that has the item that can summon it. Also, normal clerics can't deal that much damage in quick succession. Must be due to that special staff of his."

What looks like a simple looking staff is actually the weapon {Staff of the First Pilgrim} in which healing spells heal their target for an additional 5% of their max HP while offense spells damage their target for an additional 5% if their max HP. The amounts may not be much but on prolonged battles with the seraph support, the effects are note-worthy as evidenced by the barrage of {Judgement Ray}.

"Look's like someone's been playing for a long time to recognize me."

"Only old-timers would recognize you but your legend still runs around aspiring clerics. It was rumored that you can support an entire raid party by yourself."

"I think I did that once. Didn't think it would catch on like that."

"I could have joined your ranks if it weren't for your sorry excuse for a guild master."

"Heh, I can see why he didn't pick you. You just keep oppressing the weak. Even your level and gear is pathetic considering you were around when we were active."

"I'm just as strong as you guys are if you all just gave me a chance."

"Strength always comes naturally to everyone. However, we needed people with the fearless will to challenge even the GM's of the server. Trash like you would just get in our way."

"We'll see who's the trash around here. Take him down!"

As the remaining bandits quickly approached Aerix who took up a defensive stance, a loud rustling of the nearby bushes revealed two familiar figures.

"I was wondering who that guy with the angel was. I would have jumped in to help them but it turns out that I wasn't needed." Said the first voice in a joking manner.

"Indeed, it's been a while "Cardinal". Let's have a chat later. We need to deal with these guys first." Said the second voice sternly.

Looking at their status bars, he found the guys he was looking for.

Name: Cerby

Level: 90

Race: Fox-Tail

Class: Swashbuckler

Subclass: Trickster

Guild: Unholy

Name: Dreadnaught

Level: 90

Race: Human

Class: Guardian

Subclass: Chef

Guild: Unholy

"Just in time "Clown". Hey, "Steel Heart". I was just wondering where you two have been."

"More trouble." said the leader.

"And those two are?" said the other monk.

"The "Clown" Cerby is their strategist. "Steel Heart" Dreadnaught is their main tank. We better get out of here, messing with the three of them would be very disadvantageous considering our current situation."

"Looks like we have a fanboy in our midst. I saw and heard everything. Man, you must have been that weak to get owned by our healer." said Cerby.

"Were we really that famous? By the way, excellent support back there, still the same old cleric we know." said Dreadnaught.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the beginners. Setting up that {Judgement Ray} took longer than I expected. Anyways, still up for a fight?"

"How about, no" said the bandits as they hurriedly dispersed leaving the three friends to discuss things when they heard these sentiments.

Going back to his usual personality, Aerix talked to the party of newbies.

"You lowbies can go back to the safe zone, they'll probably be back later. Don't tell anyone about what happened okay?"

"Sure thing! Thanks Mister!" As these words were spoken, the party of newbies went back to town.

"Showing off again huh? Man, I wanted to fight those guys. Bullying lowbies are despicable."

From an outsider's view, you might not expect Cerby to be the guild's tactician due to his eccentric, carefree, lazy attitude not to mention the equipment he wears is of a jester's. Inside the tall, lanky figure with flat black hair is the mind of a genius honed from countless hours on several well-known online games of years past. Whereas Aerix deals with the theoretical aspects, Cerby deals in the practical. Combined, these two are the "brains" behind {Metzger}.

"You used to do it back then. If I remember it right, you wanted to "test" your new weapons on the lowbies."

Replied their dependable tank, head-chef and defense team leader. Average height, short, curly hair and a rotund build. Honest to a fault with a short temper but you can count on him to be truthful. His sturdy defense has been the cornerstone of {Metzger} since its inception.

"In my defense, I was trying to check damage. I did not know I can one-shot a level 30 character from it. Well, lesson learned."

"We had to spend some time erasing your reputation as a "Lowbie Killer" as well as fighting off the guild that the lowbie belonged to. If it wasn't for Khergan's intervention, we would have just left you being PK'ed for a week."

"Actually, it would have been for two weeks. I tried to negotiate with their guild master to reduce the hunting ban but one week was all they can levee. The only thing I could bargain was that I would not support you when you are being hunted. Let's face it, I can't use that "other" persona on broad daylight anyways. In the end I got away with two things, one, I was freed from my responsibility to you on PK for a week and two, the knowledge that I can leverage my services in negotiations."

"So that's why you never healed me for a week. Bastard. I went from 97% to level 83 to zero within that time."

"In hindsight, you deserved to get your ass handed to you after that stunt. It would have been ok if you had tested your weapons on one. But, you had to go and PK 15 others before they started the witch hunt."

"Okay okay, you win smartass. Maybe I did get a bit overboard on the killing spree. But throwing an axe to an unsuspecting person is fun. You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass, scheming out ways to pass on my responsibilities is much more enjoyable."

"On the upside, I won the bet with Khergan to see whether your exp would be reduced to zero by the end of that week. Thanks for making me a richer man buddy." interjected Dreadnaught in a sly tone.

"You guys are evil." said Cerby in shock after that disclosure.

"That we are, my friend. That we are."

It was a very unlikely pairing that he came across due to their clashing personalities. But looking at it from a tactical point of view, they have one who can repeatedly draw fire while the one in the middle guard showers the attackers with a barrage of projectiles. While the guardian recovers, the swashbuckler would act as an off-tank with his evasion and parries. Once the guardian is ready again, the cycle repeats. Their weakness as a pair is that they can't burst their enemies down and they can't sustain a prolonged fight if they are facing a very organized group.

(With me at their party at least, I should cover the second weakness just enough)

For the first weakness, another two people came to mind.

"Well, the sun is almost setting, lets go to the nearby pub and exchange information. You guys took me a week to find."

"As long as it's your treat."

(The same, lazy, freeloading slob as always)

"Treat or not, everything tastes like mush anyways. Even alcoholic drinks tastes like water, then lets you get drunk after a few glasses." pointed our Dreadnaught.

"Really? Damn. Our real-world alcohol tolerance may not apply here."

"YES! I have a chance to out-drink you here!" exclaimed Cerby.

""Not on your life.""

"Anyways, let's go before it gets dark."

These three may have met by a stroke of luck but each of them is connected by a bond that stretches beyond the game.


	3. The Search for Wind Reaper and Spectre

**Chapter 3: The Search for Wind Reaper and Spectre**

In {Elder Tale} pubs are places where adventurers gather to pass the time and purchase some drinks. The current pub is a widely deserted area with only a few visitors every so often. This was the perfect meeting area for the former guildmates to discuss their situations.

Finding a comfortable spot at the bar corner, they each took a mug of beverage and sat down.

(I wonder how many mugs I could down in one sitting here, I want to test out if {Cure} removes hangovers, but it's not fun since everything tastes like water).

"First things first, thanks for popping up in the woods. Seriously, I wasn't sure my bluff would have worked."

"Your status bar doesn't lie. Thankfully, they were stupid enough to be shocked with your display of power to not even notice you only have 10% mana left. I guess that angel of yours had something to do with it. Who wouldn't be initially scared out of their wits when they see two sources of {Judgement Ray} firing at will. If your bluff didn't work, you still have a plan B & C."

Cerby's analysis was not wrong, since he was always accustomed to having plans within plans since the room for contingencies leaves much to the imagination.

"Actually, that display was plan C. Plan A involved drawing out the battle until help arrived which was not possible given the distance from the city and the scarcity of patrols. Plan B involved me supporting the party until they took out at least 2 or 3 people then I'll bluff my way but that wouldn't work given the item and level gap."

"I think that was the best decision to make at that time. But we thoroughly observed the whole battle and we would have jumped out anyways even if your bluff failed. To be honest, I wanted a piece of the action from the start but Cerby held me back."

Dreadnaught always held Aerix's decision making in high esteem. After all, he was always in charge of administrative matters so any decision he makes were carefully thought-out ones.

"I wanted to confirm if it was really the "Cardinal" or just some wiseguy good samaritan cleric."

"What were you doing in the woods anyway?"

"We volunteered for patrol duty. You know, protecting potential recruits and all. Plus staying in that guild castle is as boring as you can imagine."

Aerix understood Dreadnaught's sentiments, mostly everyone in their Metzger hated to be kept in one place. Seeing as they are strong enough, they could afford to walk at leisure in the guise of patrolling.

(Casting out the bait)

"Is {Unholy} treating you guys well?"

{Unholy}, one of the larger guilds in the Philippine area, boasting more than 900 members ranging from able veterans to beginners. It is largely known as a raid guild but they can defend themselves in PvP if necessary.

"It's not bad, we do get the perks of not being under anyone except the guildmaster. {Hohenheim} is a nice guy, even back then when we were allies. He said we can leave any time but out of respect for him, we stayed and helped in re-organizing their ranks as well as training their members. Trust me, being a former member of {Metzger} increased our convincing power as trainers. You should come by sometime and teach their healers. There's only so much we could impart without being an expert in that field such as you. We only need one more week to train them before we can officially leave. Mind helping us out?"

Cerby's request is not one he'd easily refuse. He always fills up his end of the bargain.

"Well okay, if it helps you get out much faster. I needed to have a word with {Hohenheim} anyways to get some more information. But I'm willing to bet that those healer classes would only swarm me with questions on how I could support you guys alone instead of figuring out a supporting style of their own."

"Come on now, don't be such as pessimist. It's only natural that they will get starstruck by a legend coming to teach them. But since you have a larger reputation than us, what you said will be expected."

Aerix's reputation as the "Cardinal" is more on the level of exaggerated rumor nowadays since the time when he was active. Tales of his exploits have spread largely from the people that have partied and observed him. But it was always blown out of proportion as a concerted effort of his guild to get him into the spotlight much to his chagrin. Though, he has the skills to prove when push comes to shove.

"I get it, I get it. Time to put those healers to boot camp."

(It's been a while since I've mentored players. This should be an interesting experience.)

"Now that we convinced you to help us, I need to know why were you looking for us."

Cerby's intuition was sharp, he knows that Aerix always has a motive behind every action. He's not the sort to call at the spur-of-the-moment. When it came to plotting and scheming, he was the best in the guild.

(Time to reel them in)

"Well gents, what do you say to the pact we made when we all parted ways a few years ago?"

The question struck Dreadnaught and Cerby for a moment. Would the response be the one he is looking for.

"You mean when we all promised each other to explore everywhere, have fun and fight anyone who stands in our way?" said Cerby

"Yeah, just like the old days"

"Now it all makes sense. You needed the other schemers on the act." said Dreadnaught.

"No use hiding it from you guys. Yeah, I think it's time {Metzger} officially comes out of retirement. But not as a guild, just a group of friends willing to travel to the ends of the earth."

"About damn time. I was waiting for the Khergan to do this but you taking action first is a good second option."

From Cerby's recollection, Khergan had a very forceful personality, he will try just about every trick in the book just to convince you to do something with him. Him making the first move when this all happened was something they would expect.

"Don't expect anything from that lazy bum. He always passes the administrative duties to me anyway. We only have to collect the body and come for the head when it's time."said Aerix

On the flip side, when his guildmates are all in on something, Khergan was not a person to convince them otherwise. That's the philosophy of his guild, doing everything "as one". Whether it's triumph or failure, they are in it together.

"Finally, a chance to get back to the heart of the action. {Unholy} is a nice place to be but I don't feel at home with such a large guild."

"Same sentiments. {Unholy} just doesn't have the same feel of kinship like we did back in {Metzger}."

"So who else are we looking for?" asked Dreadnaught.

"We need to get all the founding members together first. We'll look for the following members in this order: "Wind Rider", "Spectre", "Raging Demon", "Night Blade" and finally "God Fist"."

"Sounds about right. We need the tracking and chasing skills of "Wind Reaper" and "Spectre" as well as the strength of "Raging Demon" to subdue "God Fist". I'm pretty sure he'll want to test his skills on us before taking the chance to talk."

Another quick analysis by Cerby affirmed the order of taking members. They all know each other's strengths and weaknesses by heart so a good plan has to be executed.

"Exactly. He's as much of a battle-maniac as Demon, only smarter"

"Any leads on where they are?"

"Wind and Spec were last seen near Mount Pinatubo. Who knows what they are doing there."

"Probably running away from {Lava Giants} or something. I imagine Wind screaming "NOOOOOOO" and sprinting at full speed being chased around by {Hell Hounds} that was pulled by Spec while he was blinking away."

Wind was their resident drama king and Spectre was their prankster. A very amusing combination to be put into one place.

"That would be nice to see."

"Anyway, why did you seek us first?" asked Dreadnaught

"As you said earlier, I needed the schemers to gather the rest. Not to mention you two were the nearest to my location. With you two at my side, convincing the others would be much easier be it by hook or crook. And I'm guessing we'll do almost everyone by crook."

"Especially Spec. That guy is unpredictable."

"What about the others?"

"No news yet. I'll visit the underground after we get the next two."

"So, I guess we are heading north."

"But remember, we still have to train the members of {Unholy} for a week before we start tracking them down." advised Cerby.

"Alright. Meet you at the guild building tomorrow morning. Those guys can hold their own. No rush in meeting up with them."

"But before we adjourn, Cheers. To our eventual reunion."

"""Cheers."""

Even if the liquid they were holding tastes like water, they still regard this gesture as a symbol of companionship. With a plan now in motion. The three separated from the pub, looking ahead to the day they stand tall under one banner.


	4. Healer Training

**Chapter 4: Healer Training**

Manila City Hall. In the real world, this building serves as the center of local government in the city. In {Elder Tale}, this building functions as the Central Guild Building in which all adventurers come to join, merge, or disband their guilds. This building also contains the bank where adventurers can store their equipment, items and gold for later use.

Aerix arrived in front of the Guild Building at daybreak where he is waiting for his old comrades.

(As always, I'm the early one, might as well take a look around)

Walking up two floors, going to the room furthest from the left. A familiar door came to his view.

(Room 337. Our old guild hall. Abandoned. But not for long.)

He still recalled their guild hall. Located in an almost secluded place courtesy of Cerby, a small fort was built with only one entry point with several towers and firing areas for their spell casters. Of course there were several secrets hidden to catch raiders and conquerors off guard. It was rarely attacked but never captured.

In SEA server, guild halls are also places for battlegrounds. Often, rival guilds attack each other's bases is a sort of "turf war" or "sieges". Conquering a neighboring opponent's guild hall allows the option to ransack some of their gold in their guild treasury. Wary of this fact, defenders competed for the most impregnable bastions and attackers competed for the glory of overcoming these defenses.

{Metzger} was no exception. Most people might expect them to be on the defensive being a small guild. But they challenged that perception and turned all their efforts on raiding the enemy bases. Thanks to their combined efforts, they were able to secure an almost-impossible victory over {Brothers}, the largest guild in all of SEA server with over 5000 members. The implications of the loss to an unknown small guild so scared {Brothers} that they put all their resources into ensuring this humiliation was never brought to light. But all those who witnessed still recall the brilliance and recklessness of {Metzger}, another story added to their already fabled achievements.

{Hohenheim}, the guild master of {Unholy} was one of those witnesses. He was overjoyed by the news that Aerix would personally train his healers for a week. It was not often that the "Cardinal" offered his services for a mere audience with a guild master. He ordered his healers to be at their best form to impress their guest. Now that the welcome is ready, he requested Cerby and Dreadnaught to escort Aerix to the guildhall.

"He should be inside the building waiting for us." said Cerby as the pair was walking out the corridor.

"I think I know where he is."

Dreadnaught knows Aerix always had attachments to his guild. It was there he was at his best.

"Room 337? Heh, that sentimental bastard."

"We'll have to wait a bit more to before we can open that room again."

"I hope we can go back to our own guild hall soon. I have to check whether the traps are still working. Or whether they have dismembered some unsuspecting intruder."

"Note to self. Let Cerby in the guild hall first to know where the traps are."

Once a guild disbands, their guild hall is inaccessible and all the items that are in their treasury at the time of disbanding is suspended. Even if another guild takes the room number, the old guild hall of the former group would still remain to be registered to another room.

"I have to set up my room once we get back in business." Aerix said with a sigh in from of the door

"Still recalling the old days?" Cerby shouted from across the corridor.

"Yeah. I'm excited by the idea of starting over."

"That can wait, we were told to escort you to the guild hall." said Dreadnaught.

"Right, let's not keep "Maestro" waiting."

{Hohenheim} obtained the name "Maestro" due to his talents as a {Bard}, a weapon-class character capable of supporting his allies from his array of musical skills. What sets {Hohenheim} apart from the other bards is his effortless switching of skills to fit the situation to put the battle in their favor. This not only takes a strategic eye but also a perfect sense of rhythm. Aerix partied up with him a few times back when {Elder Tale} was a game to witness his prodigious skill in action. He came to the conclusion that if their groups would ever meet as enemies, it would result in a stalemate.

{Unholy} Guild Hall was a large compound divided into accommodations according to their assigned teams. This guild fosters the idea of a "permanent group" wherein from the time the new members are accepted, they would be paired up with members of similar skill as decided by the guild council. This scheme would build up teamwork as well as define their roles. Groups would train at their own pace supervised by a veteran if requested. As their level grows, so will their participation on raids and events by pairing up matching groups. This was a guild that left no one behind, making their unity between members unique.

It had a large courtyard at the center to conduct briefings by the guildmaster or for mass training purposes. Today, this would be the site the "Cardinal" makes his first public appearance after a long hiatus.

"Welcome to my guild hall. So nice of you to visit at this time."

The guildmaster of {Unholy}, Half-Alv of average height, long silver hair with features that may mistake him for a feminine character. Despite his appearance, he carries an air of command befitting for a leader of a large guild. A very lively person both in and out of the battlefield. His liveliness further exemplified by the grand welcome he gives to esteemed guests.

"Good to see you "Maestro". I'm honored by the welcome but I think it's a bit too extravagant for my tastes. You know, with the whole red carpet and attendants kind of thing."

"Uh, about that. We forgot to mention that Aerix is not like us when it comes to grand entrances. Basically, he's the guy that casually enters without causing a big commotion and does his business quietly."

Cerby knows that Aerix is one that tries to avoid the spotlight whenever possible. He always gives the chance to others but once he has no choice, he'll make sure that the time given was worthwhile.

"Oh really? My bad. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"I thought you might need some help with training your healers. Don't worry, these two already filled me in on the situation so I already came up with a regimen. Could I borrow one of your scribes for a few days?"

"Not a problem. Anything else you might need?"

"I was wondering if we could exchange information later on what has been going on so far."

"If that is the price for making my healers better, why not."

"Now that the formalities are settled, gather up your healers on the courtyard in an hour and we'll start the training. I also need a few enchanters to supply me mana. This training would be a bit taxing."

"Not one to waste time, eh? Very well, I'll send out the call."

Knowing his plans before they went inside the guild hall, Dreadnaught and Cerby could not help but feel sorry for the Aerix's trainees. He would drive in them the things that earned him the title of "Cardinal".

"1000 gold says half of his trainees drop out by day 3?"

Cerby knows what to expect and he plays with the probabilities in his head to be confident enough to call a bet.

"You're on." replied Dreadnaught.

"I get the feeling this training would not be as simple as it sounds."

"You have absolutely no idea what you got your healers into."

"How brutal is his regimen?"

""You'll see."" replied both.

Healing classes in {Elder Tale} are divided into three. They are {Clerics}, {Druids}, and {Faith Doctors}.

{Clerics} focus on direct healing with signature spells such as {Heal}, {Reactive Heal}, and {Healing Light}. They are the class with the most restoration spells not to mention some special skills for boosting defense and resistances over a short duration. They are the typical backbone of a party that enables the front line characters to do their respective roles without worrying about their health.

{Druids} focus on healing over time with signature spells such as {Heartbeat Healing} and {Healing Wind} with other skills designed for disabling enemies and commanding nature. It is said that with enough gear and skill emphasis on healing-over-time spells, they can out-heal {Clerics} if going by overall amount healed.

{Faith Doctors}, a SEA-region only class equivalent to {Kannagi} on {Yamato} Server, this class specializes in damage mitigation with signature skills such as {Purification Barrier} and {Dispelling Barrier}. They have the weakest healing in return for their barrier skills which negates damage before it lands. A skilled {Faith Doctor} enables the party to withstand burst damage from any source avoiding the need for emergency healing.

What separates good healer classes from the bad ones is the ability to do these five things:

Track the HP of your allies versus your current mana

Estimate the damage the enemy deals

Memorizing the amount your healing can do

Keeping tabs on the cooldown times of your skills

Maintaining composure to calmly execute all of the above in the thick of the fight

Each of these facts the "Cardinal" knows by heart, plus a few secrets. Now the problem is on how he would ingrain these bits of knowledge into each of the healers in Unholy.

"What's the overall headcount of your healers?"

"80 {Clerics}, 45 {Druids}, 25 {Faith Doctors}, I also brought 3 of my high-level {Enchanters} as you requested."

"Quite a handful to train. Now, If you may."

Looking at the people he will spend 7 days with, there were no familiar faces on this batch of trainees as far as he recalls. That would be the main reason for the puzzled looks on their faces when they saw an unknown cleric standing beside their guild master. It is likely most of them played when Aerix was inactive in the game. This saves him the trouble of dealing with stubborn veterans as well as fanboys who will flood him with questions instead of training.

(My earlier worries are gone at the very least)

"GOOOOD MORNIIIIIING HEALERS!"

"GOOD MORNING SIR!"

This manner of greeting was something Aerix was not accustomed to. Youthful energy streamed from the guild master in which their members reflect back a hundredfold. One can easily feel the unity this guild has.

(I guess this is the effect of having a lot of members and a very energetic guild master, morale would rarely drop with these guys.)

"Today, I have brought along a guest trainer for you guys. A veteran who I fought alongside with for many battles with supporting skills even I would vouch for. He's also the comrade of Senior Officer's Cerby and Dreadnaught. I present you "Cardinal" Aerix."

(Why did he have to mention "Cardinal"?).

Once these words were spoken, Aerix could observe a change in attitude among those present. From discreet murmurs to gleaming eyes. It was akin to the feeling when you meet your childhood hero for the first time. A mixed emotion of excitement and astonishment seeing a legend before them.

A large roar of cheers and applause descended on the courtyard as the trainees welcomed their esteemed teacher.

"You didn't have to introduce me like that."

"Why not? It's the welcome you deserve. Besides, I owe my guildmates a lot for repeatedly promising to find a decent trainer for our healers. You just happened to come at the right time. Now get out there and show your stuff."

Flashing his well known grin and making a thumbs up. Aerix gave in to the warm welcome.

(I need to get him back for this. The "Cardinal" just got orchestrated by the "Maestro".)

"Okay, thanks for the introduction. As you were already notified, I am the "Cardinal", the cleric of {Metzger} and your instructor for one week. I will try to teach you everything you need to know within this span of time.

However, I will only give this warning once, this will not be purely lectures, this will not be purely practice on skills, this training will involve battle simulations, we will start training your basic knowledge and skills. Prepare yourselves to get hurt.

Expect to be exhausted at the end of the day, both physically and mentally. I will drill into your heads the "soul" of a true support class but at the same time, I will teach you how a support is not limited to defensive skills alone.

You may shout, you may curse, you may hate me but I will NOT allow you to give up midway, because giving up means you are letting your team die!

We shoulder the responsibility of keeping the party alive. Supporting is an almost thankless job but still, WE choose to do it!

No one likes to see anyone die because of them. I hope at the end of this training you will still keep that light in your eyes because for seven days, you will be exposed to whatever hell I encountered along the way.

That being said, ARE. YOU. READY?"

""OOOOOOOOHHHH!""

The speech lit a fire on the listeners. Whatever trials this legend may have faced, they are prepared to face it as well. Their expressions exuded determination to carve out a story of their own.

(I didn't expect all of them to be this excited even after my warning, must have been the effect of their guild master always giving pumped-up speeches. Well, this makes my job easier, hope the trainees can take the punishment)

"*whistles* That was some speech. Didn't see that coming"

It would appear that Cerby's perception of Aerix was a bit skewed from the time they last met. Normally, he would have just talked casually and then started the training.

"I see what you meant back there. Who would have thought "Cardinal" was such a drillmaster."

"The weight of responsibility for being the sole cleric in our group is greater than what you can imagine. He wears it like a badge of honor. He despises support players with potential that cannot assist their group well despite being equipped with both gear and knowledge. That is why he will try his best for this group of young healers to not end up like trash even if it kills him."

Dreadnaught was one of the people who fully understands the burdens that Aerix bears. As a tank, he needs to trust his healer to keep him alive while he keeps him alive by drawing all the fire to him. A symbiotic relationship if you will.

"Oh, that look again. He's getting all delusional. Someone get me an {Undine} to snap him out of it!" pointed out Cerby.

Upon Dreadnaught's words, Hohenheim thought of the possibility of having a group of "Cardinals" after this training. The potential made him tremble with excitement.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MY HEALERS WOULD BE AS GOOD AS HIM!"

"Scratch the {Undine}, Hey enchanter, use {Astral Hypnos} on him before he gets a lot more jumpy."

Upon Cerby's instruction, the nearest enchanter casted {Astral Hypnos} to their guild master to make him fall asleep on the floor so as not to cause any more interruptions.

"Sorry about the interruption. Guildmaster got a bit too excited. Carry on." said an apologetic Dreadnaught.

"Alright, all Clerics to the center, Druids to the left and Faith Doctors to the right. Enchanters fall behind me."

Once the grouping was set, the general assignments were distributed among the classes. Among them, some situational questions to test decision making and tips to strengthen certain spells.

"First up, each Faith Doctor form a straight line. Each of you cast your {Purification Barrier}. Depending on your level, gear, and barrier strength, I will cast {Holy Light} or {Judgement Ray} to destroy your shields. Be warned that my offensive spells will pack a punch.

Druids standby and use your {Heartbeat Healing} and {Healing Wind} on characters with minimal damage.

Clerics standby and use {Heal} and {Healing Light} on severely damaged players. Higher level Clerics standby and use {Resurrection} and {Soul Revive} should any deaths occur.

This simulation is intended for Faith Doctors to find out if their damage interception needs improvement. For Clerics and Druids, this is to simulate your reaction time and rate of healing. I will grade each of you based on your performance and provide adjustments to your training."

Cerby and Dreadnaught were observing from the platform while tending to the sleeping guild master. Cerby knows how strict and brutal Aerix can get when it comes to training.

"If I was a healer, I would be shitting my pants at his training regimen."

"Being the leading authority on healing classes earned him the name of "Cardinal" so it would be hard to question his methods without being an expert in the field. Besides, it's nice to see his bossy side once in a while."

"Who would have thought that the most quiet in our group would have a commanding voice."

"It's probably the reason why our guild master made him in charge of administrative matters. He's the sort that plans out ahead and forecasts every possible conclusion to come up with the path that would likely succeed. Basically, the guy that does all the homework"

"I'm backing out of the bet. With his speech about him not letting them give up, he'll make sure that happens by any means necessary."

"Dang, no easy money today. Wait, is he really intending to kill?"

"Yeah. With the news of revival being possible being spread this morning, he pushed through with this method."

"PK would be more frequent from now on."

"Yeah, we can now take out bandits without guilt."

"Sounds fun."

Seven days went by unnoticed. He taught the healers his tricks of the trade from ideal positioning, supporting shortcuts, hp and mana management, tips on skill rotation, battle simulations vs various classes and how to support their respective teams. At the end of each grueling training day, each recruit slumped back to their quarters, exhausted but with a smile that says "I'm getting better at this". Every evening he spent time with different groups of trainees personally lecturing them on how to cover their weaknesses and improve their strengths. Each morning they come back with more hunger in their eyes, eager to absorb all that they can from their teacher.

At the end of the last training day, he gathered up the healers at the courtyard and gave them his parting words.

"I've taught you all I could during these past seven days and thank you for displaying the willingness to learn despite all my harsh methods. I observed all your individual growths and gladly give you an overall passing mark."

"OOOOHHHHHH YEAAAAHHHHHH!"

(good thing they still maintain this level of enthusiasm after all I've put them through)

"As a parting gift for each of you, scribes, if you please."

Each scribe distributed a scroll for each individual. No two scrolls are alike. Each trainee is puzzled what this contains.

"Each of those scrolls is my individual evaluation. I also put in some tips based on your personal supporting style and team compositions. I hope you will put these ideas to good use.

Maybe the next time I see you guys, we would be fighting alongside each other as fellow support players. Make me proud, make your party proud, make your guild proud, stand tall, and I'll see you at the top!"

"THANK YOU TEACHER!"

As the trainees happily dispersed, Aerix made his way to the guild master's room to discuss matters with Hohenheim.

"I have to hand it to you Cardinal, you even gave me some ideas on how to support better."

"I didn't know you were listening so intently in my lectures."

"I had to know what keeps my healers going despite your merciless training schedules."

"I needed to have them experience the real dangers of being a support player. The anticipation that you will be killed first, the feeling of failure to support your party, the desperation of fighting a losing battle. Every horror must be felt to iron out your resolve. They will experience large-scale PK and raids sooner or later, I hope I prepared them enough for that."

"Don't worry, some of my healers are more scared of your {Judgement Ray} barrage than any Assassins' {Assassinate}"

"Being the "Cardinal" requires you to speak softly while carrying a big stick at times."

"Hahahaha, so it seems. Won't you consider joining my guild? The healers would be thrilled that their teacher is joining our ranks."

"Thank you for the gracious offer, but I have to decline. I have only served under one guild, and it is all that I will ever serve."

"I see. Your loyalty towards {Metzger} truly is admirable. But what will you do since it's already disbanded?"

"Simple. I'm going to reform the band under the same banner."

With these choice words, Hohenheim understood his intentions for coming to his guild hall.

"So, are you leaving with "Clown" and "Steel Heart"?"

"With your permission, yes. I already have the locations of "Wind Rider" and "Spectre". I need those two with me to gather them up."

"Go ahead, I also want to see the rebirth of the legendary guild that challenged {Brothers} and won. Best of luck on your journey."

(But in truth, we really have no intention of making a grand comeback. We just want to keep a low profile.)

"Thank you for your consideration. Look forward to that day."

"Oh, and one more thing, "Shadow""

Hearing the mention of his alias in the underground, he turned a serious gaze towards the "Maestro".

The smile of a predator that caught its prey surfaces from Hohenheim's face.

"Surprised? Oh, I know all too well of your dealings with the underground. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me. After all, you helped my guild in one way or another as that persona."

Regaining his composure after a short moment, Aerix went back to the thick of conversation.

"Sharp as always "Maestro". How long have you known?"

"Since the first day of your lectures. It took a while to figure out that the one with the deepest information network would be also the one with the most profitable information brokering stall in the underground. You may completely disguise your voice but you cannot disguise your manner of speech."

(Damn this bard and his magical ears, must be a regular in my stall)

"Thanks for the observation. I'll be more careful next time."

"Be alert. Not everyone would be as compromising as I am when they find out the man behind "Shadow" is the "Cardinal" himself."

"I'll remember that well"

After showing his serious side, Hohenheim quickly reverts to his usual jolly, self.

"Setting serious matters aside, thank you for the help with my healers. I wish you success in gathering the members of {Metzger}."

"The pleasure was mine, it was heartwarming to see your healers trying their best to become the best in their class."

"With a legend like you teaching them the way, I'm sure they will turn out just fine."

"Time to take my leave, it was a pleasure working with "Maestro" and {Unholy}."

"Likewise, "Cardinal"."

Flashing his trademark grin, he escorted Aerix out of his guild hall. Outside, Aerix noticed Cerby and Dreadnaught waiting for him.

"Did it go well? Can we go with you?" inquired Dreadnaught

"Yeah, formalize your resignations. We head north at dawn."

"We did all the help we could with {Unholy} anyway. Even if we leave, they are still our allies."

Opening their interfaces, Cerby and Dreadnaught opened the guild window. With their hearts firmly set on the reunion, they pressed the "Leave Guild" button without any shred of hesitation nor regret.

"Glad that's over with, did you get the information you need?" inquired Cerby

"A little more than what I've hoped for. I'll tell you the details before we head out."

"Alright. Where do we meet up?"

"At the cathedral in the walled city. Be early this time, the sooner we arrive at Pinatubo, the faster we can get to those two."

"Okay. See you at dawn."

Aerix left the guild building preparing for the next day when he begins the second step to their reunion.


	5. Into The Lake of Fire

**Chapter 5: Into the Lake of Fire**

Intramuros, the walled city. In {Elder Tale} this site contains the cathedral wherein adventurers that have died have the chance to resurrect with some penalties to experience. During the special event quest "Defense of the Walled City", players were required to hold off wave after wave of dragons that threatened to destroy the area. The player with the highest contribution to the battle as evaluated by the GM's obtained a special reward. Nobody would have expected a {Cleric} to obtain the reward in the form of a young dragon that would eventually be the fastest mount on the server. Then again, it was the norm of {Metzger} to challenge public opinion.

As discussed yesterday, Aerix, Cerby and Dreadnaught met up in front of the Cathedral at first light to plot out a route for their next destination.

"Did you get plenty of rest? Pinatubo should be narrowed down to about a 12 hour journey if we use a flying mount to land at a safe point."

"Me and Cerby don't have flying mounts. But we'll have to use our running mounts once we land."

"Way ahead of you. I took a detour yesterday to the underground to get four {Green Wyvern} mounts on the black market. Not the best mounts out there but they still fly at a good pace."

"Right. Those two don't have flying mounts either. Those things must have cost 50,000 gold each." pointed out Cerby.

"It's not that much. With the money I've earned as "Shadow" alone, I could still buy a flock of {Gold Wyvern} mounts if I wanted to."

"If I had your money, I would have lost it all gambling and be in debt twice over."

Cerby was the poorest guy in their group due to his bad spending habits which on several occasions, got the guild into altercations with other factions.

"Which is why I made "Gramps" guild treasurer instead of you."

"In hindsight, that was also a mistake on your part. He used a lot of our guild funds to buy his "Artifact"-class equipment from shady merchants but when we took a look at it, it was all low to mid-tier "Production"-class items." said Dreadnaught.

"I openly take that blame. But it did not have to go that far for me to replenish the guild funds out of my own pockets. He really weaseled out by being inactive for a month leaving me to clean up his mess.

And to this day, he still hasn't paid me back nor said sorry. Maybe a one-way ticket to the cathedral would be enough payment when I see him. Fortunately I outlevel him by a wide margin so his usual cloaking tactics won't work well. He'll have to pull something out of his spine to run away from me."

"You can do that when we get "God Fist". It's easier that way."

"You do have a point."

"Before we depart, what else did you talk about with Hohenheim?"

"From what I picked up from his hints. We should be more alert. The more members we join up with, the more it would attract the attention of our old enemies. I fear even getting to Demon would be more problematic."

"If Khergan were here, he'll just say: "Why hide, if they want to come at us, go ahead, we'll just put those weaklings in their place"."

Dreadnaught echoed the exact same words their leader would say if the case happens. Khergan was the sort to face his problems openly rather than playing it safe. That was the case most of the time when he and his guild were in consensus.

"That would be the case IF we had the complete fighting force with us. But we're just gathering up the core. Even if we can fight, we would only fight a losing battle. That is something we need to avoid at this moment." said Cerby.

"Dread, let me remind you of our old positions. Read this."

"Still keeping that around huh?"

Taking out a small scroll, Aerix handed it to Dreadnaught who read its contents.

Metzger Guild Organization:

Guild Master: "God Fist" Khergan

General Tactician: "Clown" Cerby

Administrative Officer: "Cardinal" Aerix

Guild Treasurer / Spy Master: "Night Blade" Nove

Offensive Squad Leader: "Raging Demon" Shumbalabetsu

Defensive Squad Leader: "Steel Heart" Dreadnaught

Reconnaissance Squad Leader: "Wind Rider" Giznow

Ambush Squad Leader: "Spectre" Normy

"All the names that you see represent the various functions in our group. I need all the people in that list to be organized first before we move on to recruiting new members or searching out other members if any are still discovered. We can afford careless actions once we gather up all the founders but now is not the time."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You didn't have to treat this as another lecture." said an annoyed Dreadnaught.

"Well, what can I do? It's part of my duties as the admin officer to disseminate information."

"I think we can skip the rest of the small talk and proceed with the main plan. What course do we take?"

Taking out a simple map bought from the nearby scribes, he pointed out their starting point.

"From here, we'll walk a small distance towards the sands. We'll start our flight there tracing the coast avoiding too much attention as well as some unwanted interceptions.

Once we catch sight of the mountain, we'll land in the surrounding forest to avoid being chased by the swarm of {Giant Fire Bats} encircling most of the area. We stop at the encampment near Pinatubo and ask around for signs of Wind and Spec. Any questions so far?"

"Just one, if you already know their general location. Why not just contact those two through telepathy call and go straight to them?"

Cerby is aware of the voice chat feature in Elder Tale. Even if the person is on the other side of the world, as long as said person is in your buddy list, you can contact they through "telepathy"

"The call system doesn't work at the moment. That would explain why I wasn't able to meet up with you guys sooner. Both of you just happened to get to that scene at the forest."

"So I assume Demon, Night and Fist showed up online on your list but their location is unknown at the moment." deduced Dreadnaught

"Yes"

"Okay, no further questions your honor."

"Let's go. We don't need to waste any more time here."

Walking to the coastline, Aerix handed two wyvern flutes to Cerby and Dreadnaught as well as pulled out his dragon flute to call their respective mounts for the journey.

"I see that gray dragon is coming along nicely." said Cerby

"It would probably take 3 to 4 months before this one matures. It's a pain on my resources but I guess that comes with the end result"

"Well, enough about that. Let's ride."

Taking off from their starting point at optimal speed, the three were always on the lookout for enemies so that minor alterations can be made to the flight plan. The less enemies they encounter while in the air, the more time they would save going to their destination.

After having caught sight of the mountain after eight hours of continuous flight, as planned, they landed in the nearby forest.

"I hate the reuse time for these things." grumbled Cerby.

"That's the price of convenience I guess. Time to use ours." replied Dreadnaught.

Cerby and Dreadnaught take out their personal mounts. The former having a golden fox flute, the latter an iron wolf flute. Upon using their flutes, a nine-tailed fox in shimmering gold fur and a wolf cladded in metal appears after a few moments.

"The elegant {Elder Nine-Tails} and the fierce {Armored Dire Wolf}. Not that I want to get bitten by any of those two." said Aerix.

If any veteran of the game is asked of the kind of creatures that the members of a guild like {Metzger} specialize in using, they would tell you that no two members are alike.

Cerby's {Elder Nine-Tails}, a Fox-Tail race-only reward from the event quest "Fox-Fire Trials". Upon summoning, clads the user's weapon in invisible flames adding 5% of weapon damage as a burning DoT (that lasts for 5 seconds, stacks up to 3 times). Elegance as well as functionality.

Dreadnaught's mount, {Armored Dire Wolf}, a faster mount compared to the armored war horse but less powerful. He's mostly in it due to the psychological factor of seeing an armored rabid wolf charging at you at top speed.

Aerix's mount {Gray Dragon Hatchling}, is focused on top performance.

Aerix shortly pondered where to mount but decided on Dreadnaught's wolf.

"I think I'll hop on the wolf. That fox should have a warning on it that says "unless the rider is a fox-tail, be prepared for burns""

"This guy is a bit touchy when it comes to outsiders. Only Spec and I can ride this without incident. Well, except for the time we used this to charm the ladies"

"Right, that was the time we had to fend off the people pestering you as to where you got it. Ah, fun times"

"It's not fun being tailed by 200 people hoping to get a clue on that quest."

.

"Yeah, that was my fault. A lot of people came to my stall and asked for it. I told them to ask you."

"Even if I had given the clue, they did not stop bugging me to give out all the details."

"Not that they would get it so easily. They have to go through a few legion class raids to open up that quest. Mainly involving a fox-tail to get the last hit which usually is Spec's forte."

"I had to fight tooth and nail for those last hits. Spec never made it easy for me."

Dreadnaught had to intervene on the conversation.

"Let's save the banter afterwards, fill us in on the area Aerix".

"Right. The volcano area itself has monsters with a level 75 average. With the equipment those two have, they can easily deal with the mobs one-by-one. I just hope they don't lure in the raid boss or something."

"I hated that raid boss {Primordial Flame Spirit}. We had to go through two wipes before we came up with a winning strategy." quipped Cerby.

"And that strategy sold for quite a fortune on the underground. That amount was enough to buy our last guild hall."

"You can thank me for the idea of selling our discoveries."

"Making you the one responsible for corrupting the "Cardinal". Oh well, money matters."

"Let's get going, it's still a four hour ride."

Riding their respective creatures, the three made haste to the encampment at the foot of the mountain. As soon as they arrived, they could only see NPC's tending to the camp with barely any traces of adventurers.

"This is a fairly sizable encampment. We should split up ask around. Let's meet up in an hour and discuss what we've found."

"What's our script?" asked Dreadnaught.

"We're looking for a short elf, spiky hair, very energetic and an average height fox-tail, short hair with a mischievous smirk on his face. If you think you can get any more information besides that, do it at your own discretion."

"Gotcha. See you in an hour."

The three went around the camp finding leads on where their other companions are. Since they are clearly not the same in-game NPC's in the way they interact judging from their experience from the past few weeks. They had their own personalities, they talk freely and even do the occasional transactions with the adventurers. After an hour of information gathering, they met back at the encampment entrance.

"Heard anything useful? I got nothing related to the two we are tracking down." asked Aerix.

"They saw what I described but it was a day ago. They took the mountain road to the caldera in the summit. I would assume they are heading for the {Lake of Fire} area. As for the reason. I got nothing." said Dreadnaught.

Cerby filled in on the missing information.

"I'll take up that part, there seems to be an event quest active in that area from what I understood. I could surmise that this is the {Volcanic Diamond Rush} quest that happens once a month that lasts for a week."

Aerix was aware of the implications of this event.

"That's the one where they kill the monsters situated in the area that guards the deposits of diamonds. Those gems have random properties that enhance a weapon ranging from an additional elemental attack to improving certain class skills.

Hoarding up those gems would be beneficial if we want to acquire some useful {Production Class} items or for a good source of income should we need it."

"Knowing those two, they would probably gather up as much as they can. But since they are not specialized for long battles, it would make sense if they were stuck for days for a single run.

We have to consider that last time we checked, Spec was still at level 80, the mobs would still give him some experience. In a way, they chose a good grind spot." analyzed Dreadnaught.

"Spec wouldn't want to be left behind, especially with Demon who constantly nags him day in and day out for not grinding fast enough so that he can challenge higher tier dungeons with us.

I can't blame the guy if he's mostly a casual player we kinda dragged in since he always gets left out when we played this game. But he's a very reliable person when it comes to PvP though." replied Cerby.

"Do you think that they could challenge the party boss?" asked Aerix.

Being the strategist, Cerby must know all the ins-and-outs of his team, with it he can accuratly gauge their fighting strength.

"Back in our day, yes. But now, I don't know since the patch may have changed up a few things.

Maybe we could stay at the area when we find them and help Spec grind to at least level 82 using the {Mentor System}."

The {Mentor System} in Elder tale allows players to adjust their overall level depending on the average level of the party so that experience would be distributed even if the mentor/s deals the finishing blow.

"Now that we have a better idea of their situation, what's the next plan?" said Dreadnaught

Cerby gave out the plan.

"We head to the caldera and sweep the area for signs of those two. And maybe we'll pick up some {Volcanic Diamonds} along the way. Hmmm... this might be another negotiation tool to use on Gramps to say "it"."

"Good idea. Let's gather up a lot of the gems and bait the ones with good specs to Gramps."

"It would take an hour to ascend the mountain. We don't have to worry monsters swarming us since they back away due to the level difference. Don't back them into corners though, they would be forced to fight attracting surrounding mobs to attack us as well. And that would be at most irritating but it would be very time-consuming. Oh, and we can't use mounts."

"Noted. Time to go?"

"Yeah, lets."

The three headed out traversing the mountain road leading to the open field at the top of the mountain called the {Lake of Fire}. This area is a wide expanse of rock with rivers of lava flowing all-throughout with monsters such as {Lava Giants}, {Hell Hounds}, {Flame Wisp} among others roaming the field. The central area contains the {Shrine of the Fire Gods} wherein the Raid Boss {Primordial Flame Spirit} resides. Adventurers have to be careful of this area due to {Terrain Damage} when you step into the lava. Unfortunately, all the monsters on the area are highly resistant to fire damage so tactics involving the sort are ineffective.

Upon arrival at the {Lake of Fire}, they surveyed the area for any sign of their two companions. Maybe it was a stroke of luck that guided Cerby's eye in a certain area but he could see a figure at a distance that looked like one of the persons he was looking for.

"Do you see that moving cloud over there."

"Yeah." said Aerix

"I think that might be Wind."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Be quiet for a second and listen."

The faint sound of one desperately crying for help can be heard across the area.

"You're right, I can recognize that shrill scream of panic from anywhere."

"What's that thing chasing him?" inquired Dreadnaught

"That "thing" looks like the Party Boss {Magma Dragon}. I wonder what he's done to piss it off." replied Cerby

"You should ask Spec. He's the one who always pulls off those stunts for the hell of it and Wind is always the unsuspecting victim."

"Where's Gramps when you need him. We'll all be laughing our asses out if he was the one in Wind's shoes. Then we'll force him to say "it" before saving him at the last minute."

"Those were fun days. Hey Aerix, Did you still have that recording of when he said it last time?"

"Yeah. I still replay it from time-to-time to get a quick laugh."

"I still remember back when we were lowbies, he was asking for that {Basic Agility Accessory} from Demon. He took the bait and said it out loud."

"We were still laughing for hours after he did that. "

"He never talked to us for a week because of it. By the way, the dragon's still chasing Wind. Time to help the poor guy out."

With utmost urgency, the three sortied to the first target. In their way were dozens of monsters that are aggressive to them despite the level difference. Aerix was first to state the obvious.

"This would probably one of the patch changes."

"Yeah, normally they would leave you alone but they would probably come at you once you step in their {Aggro Zone}."

"What's the plan, Strategist?" asked Dreadnaught.

"Take them down one-by-one. Since it's the three of us, it would be more time-efficient.

Dread, use {Taunting Shout} to lure and {Taunting Blow} to maintain aggro. Use {Anchor Howl} if they are in groups of five. Meanwhile, I would decrease their fighting power by {Viper Thrash} and slowly chop them down to size.

Aerix, you just focus your healing on Dread. Don't use your angel yet. If Dread lures more than five, Aerix, use your angel as backup support while you set-up your {Judgement Ray} and {Argent Chaîne}, don't fire until I mark all targets with {Early Thrust}, once marked, release and I'll use {Break Trigger} and {Whirlwind}.

Both of you don't use your {Emergency Skills} or {Long Cooldown Skills} on these small fries, let's save it for the boss. Once there, I'll brief you in on a new plan."

""Roger""

Behind the lazy demeanor lies the mind of a genius. At the first sign of an impending battle, he takes in all the information and comes up with a working plan in a span of seconds. Cerby is confident that it will work knowing the quality of team he is handling.

(Giznow POV)

A few weeks stuck in one place is not as bad as one can imagine. The problem however, lies in adapting with being stuck in the new environment. It would probably be his luck to be sent to this place with a friend.

A short elf assassin, with spiky hair with a fox-tail sorcerer companion of average build. Both have been sent to the area near the volcano.

Helping train his friend was a good idea at the time. Idling around the encampment is not their style. Both were hot-blooded, they always needed to be active so why not spend time killing monsters around. It would at least help his tall friend who is only level 80 at the time to catch up. The only problem was that there was no support or tanking class to assist them so the pace of grinding was a crawl. Their only reprieve was they were both damage dealers so they could take down individual monsters with decent effort and a bit of planning.

Three days ago, they went to their usual grinding run at the {Lake of Fire}. They found out from the NPC's that the {Volcanic Diamond Rush} event is active. This motivated them to grind even longer due to the gems they would acquire which would help them out in their future equipment.

It was on the third day of their hunt that they spotted the {Magma Dragon} Party Boss. Around 10 meters high, 27 meters long with a wingspan of over 50 meters, this level 83 creature was not to be underestimated even if found alone. It's razor sharp claws coupled with its unnatural reflexes are enough to be a match for any nimble adventurer. For any warrior willing to duke it out with the boss, the dragon also spews fireballs in a wide arc which deals sizable damage even for a level 90 guardian. He looked at his and his friend's status screen to check if they are still in good fighting condition.

Name: Giznow

Level: 90

Race: Elf

Class: Assassin

Subclass: Scout

Guild: None

Name: Normy

Level: 80

Race: Fox-Tail

Class: Sorcerer

Subclass: Explorer

Guild: None

(Still good)

"Think we could take that beast?" asked Normy.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I saw a boss as a "boss". That thing is a big load of trouble if you ask me."

"We're strong aren't we? I say we take our chances. I'll hit him first with {Frost Spear} then you kite him afterwards. I'll buff your damage with {Energy Weapon} beforehand."

"Are you sure this would work? That thing looks like it would make chewtoys out of us."

"Scared? You wouldn't want the others to know you chickened out just because of a weak dragon right?"

Resigning to his friends' provocation, Giznow reluctantly agreed.

"Now I see why you and Demon make the best of friends. Alright, let's do it. But don't blame me if we get our asses scorched by that thing."

"Don't worry, we can handle it, trust me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

After they made their necessary preparations. They made the first move.

"{Frost Spear}"

"{Fatal Ambush}"

The icy javelin and the dark arrow traveled at great speeds hitting the dragon at its sides. The dragon roared greatly before flying at full speed towards the attackers.

"Ok, we got its attention. But I didn't recall that guy could fly that fast."

"Must be a patch change. Split now. {Gust Step}"

"{Rook Slider}"

{Gust Step} is usually a PvP skill that lets assassins travel at a short distance almost instantaneously while {Rook Slider} is a long range teleport that works in a straight line.

Their main tactic is to split monster aggro alternating between high damage skills while keeping distance. This would only work if both parties know the damage of each other's skills and executing a good rotation in order to avoid one person getting all the monster aggro. For a party made up on the spot, this would be impossible but for friends who played for years, it's as easy as breathing. Flanking both sides of the boss, they unleashed their skills one-by-one.

"{Rapid Shot}"

"{Freezing Liner}"

"{Spark Shot}"

"{Frost Spear}"

This exchange went on for at least 20 minutes slowly, but surely whittling down the monster's health. The dragon moving from left to right. When about to reach it's target, the other fires a strong skill which attracts its attention.

Looking at the status bar, the dragon is currently at 85% health. They need to do something more damaging.

"Lure him here."

Giznow was not one to be on a commanding position. But since their main tacticians are nowhere to be seen, he has to take up the helm since he is the higher-levelled one.

"Got it. Hey, here's a juicy one for you {Serpent Bolt}"

A snake-shaped bolt of lightning made it's way towards the dragon and dealing high damage. The boss fixated it's attention on the Sorcerer and started flying towards him.

"Got to run. {Blink} {Rook Slider}"

The combination of these movement spells left some distance between the approaching dragon. As soon as the boss reached the designated spot, a trap sprung up from the earth and bound the dragon in metal chains.

"{Chain Bind} success."

{Chain Bind}, a scout subclass-only skill that restricts the movement of any monster for a 15 seconds.

"Prepare a strong spell. This won't hold for too long."

"Got it"

Normy's aura was gradually increasing for every spell he prepared.

"{Super Maximize} active, {Energy Fraction} active. {Close Burst} active. {Enhance Code} Active."

Four toggled spells. Each in preparation of the strongest spell in Normy's arsenal. {Super Maximize} increases the magic attack by 50% but any spell costs twice as much to cast. {Energy Fraction} Converts the spell to the enemy's weakness. {Close Burst} Increases magic attack in place of attack range. and {Enhance Code} enhances magic attack for seven seconds.

"Eat this! {Blink} {Singularity} {Rook Slider}"

{Singularity}, a single-target, high damage spell considered to be one of the "trump cards" of a Sorcerer which conjures a small black hole at the target. When unleashed at close range, this deals overwhelming damage. Using {Blink} to bridge the distance and {Rook Slider} to get away after casting. He weaves into the battlefield unleashing devastating spells and gets out before anyone has a chance to react. This ghost-like action earned him the name "Spectre" for his mastery of instant movement skills.

The dragon thrashed around in pain as the black hole tore apart the surroundings. After the spell resolved, the dragon was still at 65% HP. The spell might be devastating but it is not enough. Normy's mana is running low and Giznow's health and defense is not strong enough to kite for a long period. Their combined effort only managed to get this far. Morale plummeted when they realized they needed to do more than what they could to take this boss down. The early arrogance replaced with thoughts of self-preservation.

"I underestimated this opponent. What should we do?"

"Get help. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"You can't take that guy. We'll try to do this together."

"Don't be stupid. Your mana won't last long enough to kill that thing. Don't waste all our effort. Trust me on this. I can do it."

"You sure you can tangle with this guy alone? Don't die on me now."

"Dying to this? You must be kidding me? I would be a laughing stock if they knew about it."

"I'll leave everything to you. Good luck. {Rook Slider}"

Normy fled the scene trusting his friend to stay alive. But all the bravado Giznow showed was all a bluff to get his friend's spirit up at the least. He wasn't sure if he can out-run it let alone deal significant damage to it. But giving up is not an option. All his hopes rested with his friend in hopes of securing aid from the encampment below the mountain. Even if it would take hours, he was going to give his best to buy some time.

(Good luck indeed)

"Hope this slows you down {Poison Fog}"

Breaking away from the chains, the dragon appeared furious and locked on to the sole target in the vicinity. The monster ran at top speed towards the fog only to be a gap behind. Flapping its wings, the fog was blown away as the pursuit continues.

"Well, how about this, {Paralyzing Blow}.".

The poison tipped arrow made its way to the target. If this were any normal creature, it's movements would be sealed for a few seconds. But it did not have any effect.

(Well, shit.)

He cannot set up his traps since he is constantly on the move. Almost all of his options have been drained. He's not much of a tactical type since their guild already has Cerby and to some extent, Aerix to fill the role. He does try to understand their strategies but would only get a fraction of it. Out of ideas, he turned to his last resort.

(Well, time for "that" plan)

"HELP MEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Screaming at the top of his voice and running at full speed, he hopes he can run fast enough to survive and scream loud enough for somebody to hear him. But to make things worse, the dragon shoots fireballs at his direction. Running was one thing, but running while dodging massive fireballs that would roast him is another. This went on for about an hour. While the dragon's projectiles failed to hit him, he still suffered some damage due to burns which chipped his health bit by bit.

(Got to keep going, have to hold on for Normy's sake)

While chasing him, the dragon's hp is slowly regenerating. All their effort would just be negated if it goes on any further. One of the spewed fireballs hit the ground in front of him and he stumbled and struck helpless in his spot.

(Shit. Why now? I have to get away)

His speed in which he prided himself for failed him at this instance. Stamina was one thing but the building mental fatigue is too much for him to handle. Scrambling to stand up, he fumbles back to the ground.

(Move, damn it, move. Why are you freezing up at a time like this)

Time invariably slows down as the Dragon moves toward him. He checks his health bar and estimates that he is one attack away from certain death. Inching closer and closer, the predator approaches his prey. The fear of being torn apart by this creature never seemed so real but it is nearly unfolding right before his eyes.

(I wish they were here, I still want to fight alongside them. We could have dismantled this dragon with ease)

He recalls the times he spent with his guild, some were joyous, some were hard but all of it steeped with excitement. He feels regret not having the chance to do it all over again with them.

"Sorry guys, looks like I won't be meeting you again after all."

Closing his eyes, he resigns to his fate.

"Oh no you don't! Dread, NOW!"

"{Taunting Shout}"

"Sorry, we're late. You can stop panicking now."

At the moment the finishing blow should have struck home, he is greeted by voices all too familiar. Opening his eyes, he sees three figures in front of him. Aerix then extended his hand to the fallen assassin.

"What's with the "I give up" attitude? Don't you remember our old guild motto?"

The strategist, the tank, and the cleric said the words.

"No one fights alone."

"No one dies alone."

"And no one gets left behind."

Their timing could not be more perfect. He saw his ever-reliable comrades fighting the enemy that was about to kill him. Mustering up all the words he could at that time, with tears in his eyes, he spoke his words of gratitude.

"You guys… Thanks for saving me."

"Thank us later, we still have this one to deal with. Don't move while I fix you up.

Dread, keep that dragon occupied for a minute will you."

"Roger that. Come here big boy. {Taunting Blow}"

The presence of a tank, healer, and strategist is very essential in any battle. Not one should be missing else the team would fall apart against organized opponents. These three must have came from the entrance to this point. Their path noticeable judging by the corpses of slain monsters in their wake and their lessened HP and MP pool.

(They must have forced their way to my location. These guys never change.)

"There, good as new."

"Don't just sit there slacking off, we got a battle to win. Dread, still holding?" said their strategist.

"Yeah, but this guy's breath smells worse than puke after a bad drinking night."

"Here's the plan. That boss still has about 75% HP left. Aerix, direct all your healing spells to Dread while he keeps taunting and guarding. I'll weaken him with my skills. Giz, use {Silent Sniper} on that guy until I say run."

{Silent Sniper} enables the user to have increased hit rate, critical rate, and damage at the cost of staying perfectly still while hitting a marked target. This style is useful for parties that can keep mob aggro on the tanks.

"Roles Ready? Let's go."

"You're not going anywhere {Heavy Anchor}."

{Heavy Anchor} binds the guardian and a target to their current location. This would ensure the monster would not change its target even if the damage outweighs the aggro generated by the guardian's taunts.

"{Sacred Wall} {Sanctuary} {Energy Protection} {Healing Light} {Heal} {Reactive Heal}"

Three special cleric spells along with three heals used in succession. This would ensure their guardian lasts longer while he keeps the boss occupied. The usage of these skills takes a toll on the caster's MP. Considering they had to plow through a horde before getting through to this boss, this move was more of a risk. But the absolute trust in the strategist disregards that.

"{Viper's Thrash}"

The swashbuckler skill that decreases the target's accuracy and a bleeding DoT. Considering the buff from the {Elder Nine-Tails}, his weapon damage also contributes some DoT though not much effective due to the monster's resistance to fire attacks.

"{Silent Sniper} active. {Rapid Shot}"

Continuous damage was all he could supply while the enemy is gradually weakened. He didn't have to worry about drawing the monster's attention. His allies were already doing their roles perfectly. He only had to do his share. This went on for some time. Thanks to their combined efforts. The dragon barely standing but the ferocity is as high as ever.

"HP at 15%. Run, NOW! {Early Thrust}"

"Are you sure this would work?" asked Giznow.

"Trust his plan. Become the person that tears apart your enemies with the force of a typhoon, Wind Rider." said their Healer.

With renewed confidence, he readied himself to sprint.

"Leave it to me, watch me blow this dragon away."

"Wind Reaper", a title he gained from slaying his enemies with his unmatched speed and the power of his trump card. But titles meant nothing to him, deep down, he only wants to be a ranger. The freedom to move across the battlefield armed with his speed and his bow. That is what it means to be a ranger in his heart. As he traversed the area, an item in his arms started glowing.

(I almost forgot about this. Now I see why Cerby made me run.)

{Gale Armlet}, a Phantasmal-class item capable of storing charges depending on the overall distance moved by the wielder. Once charged, the user is capable of unleashing a powerful {Storm Shot} which deals damage based on the number of charges time a fixed multiplier. His secret weapon

After some distance, the {Gale Armlet} in his possession glowed a bright green. This was the sign he was looking for.

(Storm Shot charges at full)

Stopping in his tracks, he readies his arrow, takes aim. Violent wind accumulated at the tip of the arrow. His ace move intent on making a big difference in the fight.

"{Storm Shot} Firing."

Once the arrow took flight, the wind propelled it towards the target. Once it struck the wing and dealing a critical hit, a strong blast of air came out of the entry point simultaneously shredding the dragon's wing and dealing considerable damage with the help of the damage amplification of {Early Thrust}.

"HP at 3%. End it!"

He is aware that the end is in sight. Like routine, he readies his arrow, takes aim.

"Goodbye, you big pain in the neck! {Assassinate}"

As the arrow takes flight. A pentagram suddenly appears beneath the weakened opponent.

"{Rook Slider} {Lightning Chamber}"

{Lightning Chamber}, a skill that encases the opponent in a pentagram of purple lightning, dealing immense damage. Amplified by his close range toggles, this counted as the finishing blow before the arrow hit.

"STOLEN! Oh yeah, I'm the best!"

The one supposedly sent for help, came back empty-handed and dealt the last hit on the boss. Shaking their heads as if this were a normal occurrence, they went towards the one that just arrived.

Cerby and Aerix sighed and scratched their heads after that display.

"Some things never change. Welcome back, Kill-Steal Master."

"Great, the Last-Hit King has entered the field."

"Any other party would have PK'ed you right now you sneaky bastard." said an annoyed Dreadnaught.

"YOU HAD TO RUIN MY MOMENT! I was about to kill that dragon off." said a very upset Giznow.

"Fast hands man, Fast hands." Normy said with a mischievous smirk.

"Where the hell were you? I would have been a toasted elf if these guys hadn't come in time."

"Ehehe, you see, I got lost while trying to get help. So I figured I'll just go back to help you and then I see some people fighting the boss with you so I thought why not take the credit for the kill."

"Even if you knew they were fighting it, you still would have taken the last hit"

"Hahaha, I guess you're right."

"You have a poor sense of direction, but yet you have a sharp eye when it comes to monster HP no matter how far. Why is that?" grumbled Dreadnaught.

"Because I'm strong, I guess."

"I should smack you in the head just for saying that."

"Like you can"

"I can always taunt"

"Point taken"

Having secured their goal, Cerby was able to relax for a bit.

"Anyways, we got what we were looking for. Good to see you guys."

"Let's get back to the encampment and have a little chat. I'm tired as hell tracking you guys down." said their cleric.

Another two members found. Another two steps closer to the ultimate goal.


	6. Character Profile: Aerix

AN: Overskill included (for spoilers). Equipment set-up is based on what most MMO's use.

**Character Info:**

**Character Name:** Aerix

**Level:** 90

**Race:** Race of Ceremony

**Class:** Cleric

**Subclass:** Field Medic (10% decreased cast time and 5% cooldown reduction on all healing skills, bonus HP and defense depending on level of subclass)

**Overskill:** Healing Mine - A practical application of "Reactive Heal". A delayed spell would be cast on the ground (marked with a faint glow). Any friendly units stepping on the area would trigger the heal. Consumes mana over time (when not triggered). Current limit of 5 spots. 15s cd.

**Mount/Pet:** Gray Dragon Hatchling - Legion Raid-Class reward from completing the quest "Defense of the Walled City". Although just a hatchling, these elusive creatures can easily carry the weight of a fully equipped adventurer and can fly at considerable speeds.. The fully-grown gray dragons are ranked the fastest of all mounts but has the lowest attack power. Special care must be given so that the hatchlings grow at a faster rate.

**Equipment:**

**Head:** _**Hood of Piety**_ (Artifact) - Reduces mana consumption on all cleric skills by 10%

_**Neck:**__**Polaris Amulet**_ (Artifact) - Increases the potency of all cleric spells by 20% but increases cooldown time by 10%

**Body:** _**Robe of the Silent Prophet**_ (Phantasmal) - Grants the ability to cast spells even while silenced, feared, or paralyzed. However, cast time is increased by 30% during these states.

**Gloves:** **_Martyr's Gauntlets_** (Artifact) - Grants the ability to convert HP to MP (ratio 2:1) once every 5 minutes

**Weapon (2H):****_ Staff of the First Pilgrim_** (Phantasmal) - Healing spells heal their target for an additional 5% of their max HP. Offensive spells damage their target for an additional 5% of their max HP.

**Feet:****_ Boots of the Chosen_** (Artifact) - Grants a 5% chance to restore 3% of your max mana per successful spell cast.

**Acce 1:****_ Ring of Heaven's Promise_** (Phantasmal) - On use, summons a seraph AI for 180 seconds that can mimic the user's cleric spells at 30% potency. 4 hours re-use time.

**Acce 2:** _**Bracelet of Inner Peace**_ (Artifact) - Allows the user to regenerate mana in combat at 15% of the normal rate.

**Background Story:**

Aerix was always the odd man out of his group of friends, always picking the class that no one wants to use because their team would fall apart without a capable support player. His own dilemma consists of how was he going to support the entire group with the possibility of having someone to help in his role is close to nil. Also, as he is the sole healer of the team, he would be the target of disables and debuffs not just from raid bosses but from hostile players wanting to take down his team.

Of course there were times where he succeeded (but with near-wipes consuming a lot of mana and pots in the process) and times where he utterly failed to do what he wanted to do (complete wipes). Raid in and raid out, he and his party tried while eventually building up items that would assist him in his class but the problem still persisted.

Perhaps the devs were feeling a bit generous when he unlocked the "Field Medic" subclass (from accumulating 10 million hp healed). It was there that his dilemma had been solved. From that point on, any raids he had participated in had minimal casualties. Even on PvP events, his group can keep up with the best guilds. Veterans were dumbfounded as to how a single cleric can single-handedly support his team and yet there he was, alone healing his allies left and right. Many have tried to copy his playstyle and many have tried acquiring similar gear to his but they can never quite pull it off like he can.


	7. Character Profile: Cerby

AN: Overskill included (for spoilers). Equipment set-up is based on what most MMO's use.

**Character Info:**

**Character Name:** Cerby

**Level:** 90

**Race:** Fox Tail

**Class:** Swashbuckler

**Subclass:** Trickster (Debuff strength and duration increased by 20%, Evasion increased by 5%)

**Overskill:** Tracer Pin - A variant of "Early Thrust". Throws a volley of needles at opponents, all spots hit would apply the "marker". Often used as an initiation tool due to the high mp requirement of this skill. Possible to one-hit opponents when used in conjunction with "Break Trigger" provided enough pins hit one target (Reuse time of 5 minutes).

**Mount/Pet:** Elder Nine-Tails - Fox-Tail race only reward from the quest "Fox-Fire Trials". Upon summoning, clads the user's weapon in invisible flames adding 5% of weapon damage as a burning DoT (that lasts for 5 seconds, stacks up to 3 times).

**Equipment:**

**Head:****_ Royal Jester Cap_** (Artifact) - Decreases skill cooldown by 5% (Set effect: +10% cooldown reduction)

**Neck:****_ Laughing Pendant_** (Phantasmal) - When activated, puts the user in a state of madness increasing attack speed by 30% and accuracy by 10% for 20 seconds but increases damage taken by 15%. Reuse time of 5 minutes. Long-term effects not yet known.

**Body:** _**Royal Jester Suit**_ (Artifact) - Increases evasion by 10% and accuracy by 10% (Set effect: +10% evasion, accuracy +5%)

**Gloves:** _**Royal Jester Gloves**_ (Artifact) - Increases attack speed by 10% (Set effect: +20% attack speed)

**Weapon (2H):** _**Undying Will Throwing Axes**_ (Phantasmal) - 40% reduced attack damage. Ignores defense and can pass through obstacles. Self-Replenishes when thrown.

**Feet:** _**Royal Jester Shoes **_(Artifact) - Increases evasion by 5% and movement speed by 5% (Set Effect: +5% evasion, +5% movement speed)

**Acce 1:** _**Mask of Mischief**_ (Artifact) - Increases evasion by 5% and debuff duration by 5%

**Acce 2:** _**Bag of Tricks**_(Production) - Bag for holding various trickster tools.

**Background Story:**

The main tactician of the guild, Cerby is a master schemer who will use any means to win a battle. Outside of battle however, he is very clumsy and an overall lazy person.

Rarely a front-liner due to the fact that he can't give orders efficiently (plus the fact that the front is always taken), he prefers the middle ranks so that he can give orders and support the nearest lines in trouble.

He always has pulled out some spur-of-the-moment plans that somehow works. He rarely plans ahead (the only time he does that is when he has an enemy he needs to utterly defeat). He has a tendency to fold under pressure when fighting alone but with his guild, he effortlessly shapes the battlefield under his own ideas. Some say it's talent, some say it's experience, his guildmates say both.


	8. Character Profile: Dreadnaught

AN: Overskill included (for spoilers). Equipment set-up is based on what most MMO's use.

**Character Info:**

**Character Name:** Dreadnaught

**Level:** 90

**Race:** Human

**Class:** Guardian

**Subclass:** Chef

**Overskill:** Deflection - Slightly tilts his shield against the direction of the attack, redirecting the force which decreases the damage received by 20%.

**Mount/Pet:** Armored Dire Wolf - A faster mount compared to the armored war horse but less powerful.

**Equipment:**

**Head:** _**Titan's Helmet**_ (Artifact) - Total defense increased by 10%

**Neck:** _**Hero's Heart**_ (Artifact) - Passively dispels a debuff every 30 seconds.

**Body:** _**Defender's Oath Full Plate**_ (Phantasmal) - Doubles total defense when hp is below 15%.

**Gloves:** _**Gauntlets of Resolve**_ (Artifact) - Prevents guard to be broken.

**Weapon (Left Hand Shield):** _**Left Arm of the Iron Forge**_ (Phantasmal) - Increases Defense by 15% (Set Effect: +10% Defense)

**Weapon (Right Hand Shield):** _**Right Arm of the Iron Forge**_ (Phantasmal) - Increases HP by 15% (Set Effect: +10% HP)

**Feet:** _**Archon Boots**_ (Artifact) - Makes the user 70% resistant to knockback and stagger effects.

**Acce 1:** _**Mercy of the Goddess**_ (Phantasmal) - Bracelet that automatically negates one lethal attack and restores 5% max HP. Re-use time of 5 minutes.

**Acce 2:** _**Lure Charm**_ (Artifact) - Increases taunt duration by 20%

**Background Story:**

While Shumbalabetsu is hailed as the "Relentless Blade" of the guild, Dreadnaught is hailed as the "Unyielding Shield". His defense is perhaps the highest in their server, this is perhaps the reason why Shumbalabetsu keeps him as a training partner since "he's not afraid of getting hurt, but he won't die easily even if I'm not holding back".

His finest moment was in the Guild vs. Guild free-for-all event. Him, Shumbalabetsu and Aerix defended a narrow corridor versus an alliance of 7 guilds buying enough time for the rest of the guild to circle around and corner them. This event would be marked as the "Gatekeeper Incident"

Outside of battle, he is the head chef of this guild with an appetite few can only match (some are his guildmates). Seeing his kitchen skills makes you think that his equipment prevents him from exercising finesse in battle.


	9. Character Profile: Giznow

AN: Overskill included (for spoilers). Equipment set-up is based on what most MMO's use.

**Character Info:**

**Character Name:** Giznow

**Level:** 90

**Race:** Elf

**Class:** Assassin (ranged-type)

**Subclass:** Scout (+15% movement speed, increased range from bows, 10% reduced duration of movement debuffs, able to set up and detect basic traps)

**Overskill:** Gambit of Destruction (Trap) - Offensive magic skill that can be cast on the ground (5 min duration, 5s cd, maximum of 5 traps), successful triggers can paralyze and silence enemies for 10s . A friendly unit who will attack affected target will gain +30% physical/magical damage and 5% bonus movement speed.

**Mount/Pet:** White Tiger - Rare mount obtained from the quest "Protect the Tigress" These mounts are adept at jungle travels and can defend itself when needed. The white fur is also popular with female adventurers for accessories.

**Equipment:**

**Head:** _**Elusive Yashmak**_ (Artifact) - Grants 5% movement speed and 10% accuracy for ranged attacks.

**Neck:** _**Mirage Talisman**_ (Phantasmal) - Grants a 5% movement speed bonus and all ranged attacks deal 10% more damage. Bonus effect of creating afterimages on movement.

**Body:** _**Cloak of the Wind Slayer**_ (Phantasmal) - Allows the user to move like the wind giving the user additional 5% movement speed and 20% increased attack speed. However, physical defense and HP is reduced by 5%.

**Gloves:** _**Shinobi Fist**_ (Production) - Gloves mass produced for assassins, grants +10% attack damage, +10% attack speed, +5% movement speed with -5% Physical defense .

**Weapon (2H):** _**Golden Bow of Einar**_ (Artifact) - Each successful hit from this weapon grants the "Thrill of the Hunt" buff which increases movement speed by 10% and gives clear vision of your target for 30 seconds. After the buff wears off but the target is not killed, the debuff "Hunting Failure" is applied for 30 seconds, reducing accuracy by 50%.

**Ammunition:** _**Barbed Arrows**_ (Production) - Enemies hit by the arrow suffer a stacking DoT buff (Bleed) for 5 seconds (caps at 120 HP/sec)

**Special Ammunition:** _**Dragonbane Quiver**_ (Production) - Phantasmal-Class Arrows crafted from the bone and fangs of the Death Dragon raid boss. Said to contain poison which is lethal to any dragon specie. Grants double damage when facing dragon-type monsters. Rarely used due to scarce quantity.

**Feet:** _**Jika Tabi**_ (Phantasmal) - Grants an additional 5% movement speed and 50% resistance to crowd control effects.

**Acce 1:** _**Ring of Einar**_ (Artifact) - Successful triggers of scout traps will provide allied party members with the "Alert" Buff (additional 5% movement and attack speed for 15s).

**Acce 2:** _**Gale Armlet**_ (Phantasmal) - Every 100 units travelled in combat adds one charge of "Storm Shot" (cap of 50). Storm shot deals damage equal to the number of charges times 100 when activated (45s cd). Charges reset after firing.

**Background Story:**

Always a bundle of energy, Giznow has an inexhaustible supply of stamina when he runs around on the battlefield. He enjoys being a "ranger" just because he can run at will at the first sign of trouble and support from a distance.

Running around the field has always been his specialty. To the untrained observer, it might seem as he is just aimlessly dragging his feet but to the veteran, understanding the need for positioning and distance from the opponent is the very core of a "ranger".

He always has dreams of being the "top killer", but the spotlight is always getting taken by his more powerful mates. To his credit, none of his guildmates ever want him to be on the enemy side. As they put it: "he's too fast to chase but too annoying to ignore".


	10. Character Profile: Syth

AN: Overskill included (for spoilers). Equipment set-up is based on what most MMO's use.

**Character Info:**

**Character Name:** Syth

**Level:** 80

**Race:** Fox-Tail

**Class:** Sorcerer

**Subclass:** Explorer (movement skills such as Blink and Rook Slider cooldowns reduced to 4s, mana cost of movement skills increased by 60%)

**Overskill:** Warp Strike - Uses Blink or Rook Slider to transport any spell within skill range.

**Mount/Pet:** Mini-Bear Magician - Reward from the event "Poke the Angry Ogre". Increases spell damage by 10% whenever summoned. Has a 3% chance to re-cast a successful spell.

**Equipment:**

**Head:** _**Circlet of Insight**_(Production) - Increases Maximum Mana by 5%

**Neck:** _**Undead Wizard's Brooch**_ (Phantasmal) - Returns 5% of the magic damage dealt as mana, increases mana consumption of spells by 10%.

**Body:** _**Mana-Infused Cloak**_(Production) - Increases Maximum Mana by 10%

**Gloves:** _**Spellmaster's Gloves**_ (Artifact) - Increases spell damage by 20%.

**Weapon (2H):** _**High Arcanist's Baton**_ (Phantasmal) - Allows the user to cast uninterrupted. Casting speed increased by 10%.

**Feet:** _**Sage Wing Shoes**_ (Phantasmal) - Allows the user to cast while moving. Casting speed increased by 10% while moving.

**Acce 1:** _**Wandering Mage's Jewel**_ (Production) - Increases range of spells by 3%.

**Acce 2:** _**Wandering Mage's Jewel**_ (Production) - Increases range of spells by 3%.

**Background Story:**

Syth seldom plays online RPG's only doing so when all avenues of other games are exhausted and his friends are still playing the game. He does not follow the standard builds and like Khergan, experiments with characters from time-to-time to get an interesting build going.

Basing from his experience from online battle arenas, he ultimately chose the sorcerer over an assassin as it was the character that closely fits his style of combat which is more on initiating burst attacks over the early stages of the game and serving as a supporting nuker at the later stage.

But his most valued assets on the guild were his quick thinking skills and adaptability. He can be always seen initiating long range spell volleys at the back or nuking monsters at close range depending on the tide of battle. Most opponents cannot read his actions due to his innate unpredictability which made him an obvious choice for the guild ambush leader.


	11. Reason and Action

Chapter 6: Reason and Action

(Aerix POV)

Pinatubo Encampment - Nightfall

Five adventurers huddled around the campfire resting their tired bodies and recalling the day that was.

Normy: Did you see the way I killed that boss? I was good, wasn't I?

Cerby: We heard you the first time, KS King.

Giznow: No fair, I even said something cool before using my skill.

Aerix: Yeah, you could have at least given him the spotlight that time. He rarely gets the chance for it.

Giznow: See, even they know that I deserved that last shot. But, NOOOO, you had to do your last-hit moves. I swear someday, people are going to hunt you down for that.

Normy: If they can catch me, that is.

Giznow: Trust me, I'll be helping them.

Dreadnaught: Enough about that, how's the past few weeks for you two so far?

Giznow: We're still adjusting to being in the game. This character is at least two-thirds my height in the real world.

Normy: I regret not levelling with you guys when you were into this game back then. Real-time grinding is harder than it looks than when you are just using your keyboard and mouse. From our pace, I'll get to 81 by the end of the week.

Cerby: That, we can help with.

Normy: How?

Aerix: There's still three more days, why not make the most of it? We'll help you to get to 82 by the end of the event. Mentor mode is still available anyways.

Cerby: Let's start early in the morning, this would be a farming and grind fest. We'll come out as richer scumbags anyway.

Giznow: That reminds me, what brings you three here.

Dreadnaught: Well, about that. I'll have to make the admin officer explain.

Aerix: Let me ask both of you a question first. Do you miss the old days?

Giznow: Yeah, the enjoyment of fighting together under the same roof.

Normy: The way I competed with you guys to see who's the best.

Aerix: Do you want to experience it again? Be warned that since this game is now happening for real, who knows what dangers we might face. Having said that, are you still willing?

Giznow: More than anything.

Normy: Anywhere you guys go, I'll go as well. Beats being bored.

Aerix: Then, welcome aboard. We still have to look for three more before we officially start over.

Normy: So, who's next on your list.

Aerix: Demon.

Giznow: *whistles* That battle maniac talks more through his weapon than in words. You need him to be beaten to a pulp to listen to you. That's a very tall order.

Cerby: Which is why we went to you guys first. In an open field, he'll just be a sitting duck to you two. Then again, who knows what that guy can do once pissed off.

Aerix: But in a limited space, that man is to be feared.

Dreadnaught: Case in point, the "Gate Keeper Incident".

{Metzger} once fought an alliance of seven guilds in a free-for-all, Aerix, Dreadnaught and Demon held a narrow corridor for hours before the rest of the guild encircled the enemy. Not a single person crossed their defensive line. Their unbreakable line so destroyed the morale of the enemy that they named it the "Gate Keeper Incident".

Aerix: Those were fun times. Demon attacking, Dread defending and me supporting. They just kept coming.

Dreadnaught: And kept dying.

Cerby: And the others thought I was crazy for letting you three hold the line.

Normy: But when you think about it, leaving your best defender, attacker and healer at an area where only frontal assault is possible is a pretty good roadblock.

Cerby: Precisely the plan. You can think of it as sending the enemy into an unbreakable meat grinder. And the rest of the guild would act as the hand that pushes the meat when we got around them.

Aerix: Demon got around 150 kills or so. He still gloats about it whenever we get together back then.

Dreadnaught: Once he starts, he won't stop easily.

Giznow: I can see it rubbed off on Normy.

Aerix: Setting that aside, aren't you guys hungry.

Normy: Now that you mentioned it, I'm kinda starving.

Giznow: But everything tastes like mush so it's not that appetizing.

Aerix: Here, have some raw fruits instead. At least they still have flavor.

Normy: I miss the taste of roast beef.

Cerby: We all miss the taste of real food. Hey Card, mind asking around at the underground if anyone found out a way to make food taste like food and not flavorless mush.

Aerix: That's one of the things I'll be on the lookout for. I'll be willing to trade the secrets to getting our subclasses for that information.

Cerby: Not that they would find it easy to acquire anyway. For instance, who of the many clerics in the server could accumulate 10 million hit points healed in order to unlock the "Field Medic" subclass?

Aerix: None that I know of apart from myself.

Cerby: Perhaps the hardest to get would be the {Crimson Avenger} of Demon and the {Brawler} of God Fist.

Aerix: Yeah, I have to rank the requirements for those subs as above {Legion Raid} Rank. Even with all the money I have, buying that kind of information is out of my reach. Glad I'm the one selling, heh.

Cerby: That gives me an idea. Why don't you purchase the marketplace zone? With your funds, you will still have enough to maintain it for at least a year.

Aerix: Hmm. Maybe when the market is already lively. Placing a tax rate and stall placement fee. Yes. I can see it. I'll have a fixed source of funds to set me up in the game. I think I need to open up another gold vault when it happens. Yes. More gold. Yes.

Giznow: He's zoning off again.

Dreadnaught: That's what happens when you involve him in sure-fire money-making schemes.

Normy: But when he does see something worth spending on, he won't hesitate shelling out the required amount.

Giznow: Very typical of him. He does have a good sense with money though, I'll give him that. That would be one of the reasons he has strong {Artifact-Class} gear to compliment the {Phantasmal-Class} gear we hunted, once he saw the things he wanted back at the auction, he immediately bid an absurd amount. No one dared to outbid him.

Dreadnaught: Even if someone did, he would top that amount. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants once he has his sights on it.

Cerby: That's even before we talked him into selling information on the underground. Now he can even outfit a small guild with {Artifact-Class} items if he so wanted.

Normy: It's nice to have someone who is neither thrifty nor careless with their spending. No matter what happens, he won't have a problem with gold anytime soon. Unlike a certain strategist who's always in debt.

Cerby: Hey! I already paid everyone back.

Normy: Which left you penniless. Then you borrow gold again from us if you want to buy something.

Giznow: You can't even save money to save your own life.

Cerby: You're both lucky, you can out-run your debtors if it comes down to it.

Butting heads was something common in their companionship. Everyone can poke and take jabs at each other's quirks and faults. No one takes it personally after so many years.

Dreadnaught: Should I break it up?

Aerix: Leave them be, it's entertaining to see them bicker once in a while.

Dreadnaught: We'll have more of that once the last three are on board. Especially Demon. His ego can't handle losing especially on conversations with Fist.

Aerix: It always ends with both of them fighting. Then laughing about it later on.

Dreadnaught: Those two are nutcases.

Aerix: In a sense, we all are. Think about it, a money-hungry, drillmaster cleric, a tactless guardian with weight issues, a gluttonous and always in-debt swashbuckler, a panicky and overly-dramatic assassin, a mischievous sorcerer with a penchant for last-hitting, a self-absorbed, muscle-brained guardian, a hilariously-failing assassin and a very unpredictable enchanter guild master.

Dreadnaught: I wonder how we ended up fighting together.

Aerix: Probably because we're friends both in and out of the game. Birds of a feather, I guess.

Dreadnaught: Right. I don't know about you but I'll be sleeping ahead. I'm tired.

Aerix: Go ahead, this is a {Safe Zone} anyway. I still have some minor planning to do.

(This'll be a long four days, but at least it won't be boring)

{Safe Zones} are areas that prohibit PK. Resting players are immune to status effects while inside. Skills such as {Steal} wherein items from a player's inventory are taken by another player are also not allowed. This prevents pickpocketing players that are unconscious.

Any violations committed in the area summons the {Royal Guard}, a powerful unit made to enforce the rules of the zone. Any player targeted by them would be mercilessly killed. They are designed to be stronger than players. Of course {Metzger} tangled with them before in a town riot incited by rival guilds and took down dozens of guards before they were eventually sent to the cathedral. Since then, no one would even attempt to mess with the guild in safe zones.

(That was back then. I wonder if the guards are stronger, well, not that it matters. Heh, I'm thinking like those battle freaks again.)

Sleep was a very valuable commodity for players. Even if their in-game bodies are stronger and healthier, rarely can one stay up for days. The sandman would knock over everyone sooner or later. There's also the mental factor involved. A well-rested person would make better decisions and react faster in a heated situation. Even a short nap would make the difference between a scrape in the neck and a decapitated head.

But for Aerix, sleep eluded him this night. A sense of restlessness of what lies ahead, unease slowly chipping away his initial resolve. He walks around the outskirts of the encampment trying to figure things out.

(What if I can't pull them together? What if I can't help them? What purpose did I gather them for?)

Questions like these rarely come often in his mind but they are often left unanswered.

(I wonder what Khergan would have done if he were in my place).

In the nearby forest, a symphony of flashes catches his eye.

(Hmmm… Something's up?)

In a small open area, he saw Normy practicing his movement skills underneath the moonlit sky. Blinking left, with a spell in hand, then doing to motions for releasing the spell without actually releasing. Then warping back to his original position using {Rook Slider}. The process repeats time and again. Normally, spellcasters cannot move while casting but thanks to his "special" boots, he can cast while moving at a cost of increased casting time.

(Is he practicing feints? Never knew you could do that with spells. But I guess with the game being reality, I guess some bending of the rules might be possible given the right setup.)

He was always aware that Normy practices in secret but he doesn't say anything to anyone since he understands the drive for self-improvement behind prying eyes. He watches for some time, analyzing his method of attack, trying to think up suggestions. Once he has seen enough, he proceeds toward his friend.

Aerix: Your skill alternations need some work.

Normy: How long have you been watching?

Aerix: Probably an hour. Good thing you weren't releasing your spells, the others would wake up easily. Nice feints though, I think that would be a battle-usable skill. Keep practicing that.

Normy: Thanks. I couldn't sleep so I practiced a little bit.

Aerix: That's not a "bit". From the amount of sweat, looks like a lot. Don't worry, I won't tell them. Mind if I stay around?

Normy: It's ok. Well, at least now that you're here and no one is around hearing this conversation, let me ask you something that's bothered me for a while.

Aerix: Shoot.

Normy: Why did you ever pick a support class? I mean, even back then you wanted to be a {Summoner} or a {Monk} but in the end you chose a {Cleric} as your main. I mean, me and the other guys picked whatever we wanted, I just don't understand why you had to bite the bullet just for us.

Aerix: That's the first time anyone has ever asked me that question. Do you really have to know why?

Normy: Let's just say that I'm half-curious, half-concerned.

They never talked seriously back in their heyday. Aerix was a bit surprised of Normy's curiosity on his background since he rarely asks anything of him and most of his questions are more on technical concerns.

(might as well kill time by answering)

Aerix: Alright, you see, even from other games, I always pick classes that can do well without a party and be decent in one. Be it a warrior, magician, or support, as long as I can solo effectively, I can handle it. Khergan knows this well as he has been my online gaming buddy since college.

Normy: Yeah, judging from your personality, you do seem like someone who can progress by youself.

Aerix: That was until {Elder Tale} came along. I actually did not expect all of you guys to play. Remember when I asked around to see what classes you are going to pick?

Normy: Yeah, that was a few days before the start of beta testing. Giz was screaming "RANGER RANGER RANGER", Dread was already set on the tanking Guardian, Cerby called dibs on the Swashbuckler. Demon was still undecided on Assassin or Damage-Type Guardian, Khergan initially picked a Monk due to the teaser video and Gramps picked Assassin just because he doesn't want to lose to Khergan.

Aerix: And you were still deciding between an Assassin or Sorcerer.

Normy: Right. So you were saying our choices affected your decision?

Aerix: Yes. From my experience in other online games, an effective party should always have a decent support. It's non-negotiable. Let me break down your playstyles first based on my observations to make a point.

Khergan's style is very unconventional, he tries to bring the best out of a character in which he thinks can deal the most damage to an enemy. He's the sort that would experiment with multiple characters to find out the best combination.

Dreadnaught's style is straight-up defensive. He's the sort that wins by outlasting the enemy in a battle of attrition.

Opposite to Dread, Demon's style is attacking up-front. He's an in-your-face player that relies on brute force to break through anything.

Giznow's style is a "ranger". Attacking from a distance, setting traps, out-running the enemy.

Cerby's is a tricky one. He prefers characters that involve "gimmicks". Nimble movements combined with his innate gaming sense are the heart of his style to "outwit" others.

Gramps' style is the easiest to read. He likes characters that deal burst damage from unexpected places. Probably molded from the desire to compete with you guys on kills.

You on the other hand, are more of a quick-hitting damage dealer. You can be flexible enough to attack up front or from the mid and back lines. An offensive support if you will.

See where I'm leading you at?

Normy: No, not yet.

Aerix: The common point among you guys is that no one knows how to play the full support role. Don't get me started on you and the others' attempts at support. Needless to say, if I have to grade each one of you in effectiveness as a support class, you all fail at all marks. A full-support class acting as the main damage dealer? Really?

Normy: What's wrong with that?

Aerix: I get it that you guys proved to me that it is possible but here's some news for you, one, that works when your opponents are so weak, you don't even need to support. Two, when the enemy is smart enough to know that you are capable of dealing damage, they will mercilessly grind down your front lines. You will only have the advantage in blitz-type scenarios but on a prolonged battle with decent supports on the enemy, trust me, you will fail.

Normy: But with another damager, we can kill faster.

Aerix: You are thinking just like Demon. It doesn't often work that way. Do you honestly think the enemy attackers would just let their supports be easily massacred? Do you think that the supports are going to let you kill their front lines.

Normy: If you put it that way…

Aerix: No attacker can last without a support character backing them up and no support character can last without protecting them. They go hand in hand.

Normy: Wouldn't it be better if we had recruited outsiders as support players?

Aerix: It is plausible but the time in which a support would spend time getting to know the playstyle of his team hinges around 2 weeks to a month. This does not include getting along and dealing with the attitudes of the team. Also taken into consideration is the proficiency of the support involved. Lastly, recruiting an outsider is unpredictable since they may leave at any time with or without notice.

Normy: So you're saying that rather than taking the time to train someone who might leave, why not make yourself who already has the above criteria into one?

Aerix: Precisely. I took the most certain route, I chose the {Cleric}. That way, the burden of supporting you guys would fall solely to me. I'm used to being the odd man out anyway.

Normy: You could have told us that when we were deciding. I could have helped you.

Aerix: I know you'll lose interest if you stuck with it so I never said anything. The other guys would just say "It's ok if we don't have a support, we're very strong anyways". Of course, I won't believe that one bit since once in the thick of battle they always scream "Heal me", "I don't have buffs", "You could have picked support instead", "Noob support" stuff like that.

Normy: Guilty as charged.

Aerix: I just did you all a huge favor. I gave up my chance to enjoy the class I want so you guys can.

Normy: You must have had it tough this whole time.

Aerix: No kidding. I have been berated by so many players for not supporting the best I can. I have taken the blame for not doing my role even if I already tried my best. Even if it was not my fault, players would blame the healer just to save face. Even if I tried defending myself, they would always find ways to pin the fault on me.

Normy: We're also guilty of that.

Aerix: I've always had thoughts of giving up and re-rolling but I kept thinking of you guys and how lousy it would be to miss out on the good parts of the game without a good support by your side. And so I tried and I tried. I took every abuse, tried hard and I came out a better player. I'm not saying I don't like this character but I've learned to embrace this role over the years of playing {Elder Tale}, you guys are even saying I got good at it but in reality, I'm not doing anything special. I just know now what I need to do at the right time.

Normy: That's exactly the thing that makes you the best. You do what most support players dream of effortlessly. Take it from me, no support player I've partied with matched up to your level of skill.

Aerix: Call it the result of training with you guys. Putting it simply, you guys are the epitome of unpredictability both in attitude and action and I'm the only one that can put up with it for the long run. I guess I'm stuck with you people as much as you're stuck with me.

Normy: Hahaha, I see. I'll try not to cause you any further trouble.

Aerix: Don't tell the others what I've told you. I don't want them to know that

Normy: I'll try to keep it under wraps.

Aerix: Thanks. I know you understand why.

Normy: I'll be turning in for the night. Thanks for the chat.

Aerix: You're welcome.

They seldom took him for granted but having vented his pent-up frustrations felt somewhat liberating. It was new to him that someone would listen to his tirades willingly and not overreact. For all the hardships through the years, having someone to confide with was something he needed.

(At least now, one of them knows my secret.)

Night quickly cascaded into day, as the five journey back into the {Lake of Fire} in order to help out Normy get two levels ahead.

Cerby: Okay listen up gents, the main goal for the next three days would be two things. One, to help Normy reach 82 by the end of the event. Two, to familiarize ourselves on open-world tactics.

The fights you all have experienced so far have been fairly different from when it was just a game. There will be the actual intimidation of facing big-ass monsters not to mention feeling the actual environment. Experiencing real-time battle strategies are vastly different since your bodies will be the ones acting. We need to get used to this as quickly as possible as our enemies will likely do the same. This process will be easier on the count that we know the strengths and weaknesses of each other, the only thing we need to work on is the timing, execution and proper positioning.

Pain from hits are very tolerable, if we die we could always resurrect at the nearest cathedral but it will cost you exp which is something we have to avoid whenever possible. Normy, as you are the lowest level here, our {Mentor Level} would be set at 84 so our skills would be expected to be at that level.

We can train at the {Lava Giant} part of the area. Those things are at levels 79 to 82 so this would be a challenge to solo but manageable for parties. First we take them down one-by-one, gradually increasing the number according to mastery.

In our initial activity, I'll be giving you individual assignments to accomplish. All the same, I want you also to monitor my progress on my own task. Here's what we are going to do:

Aerix, you have to work on casting priority of healing and defensive skills. You often cast the same types in succession. While effective, it could still use some tweaking in order to balance out if you need someone to hold for a few moments when you heal other targets.

Dread, you have to work on monitoring your taunt durations. Often I see you stack taunts even if there's a few seconds left. I'm not saying that's wrong since the hate generation stacks linearly but there are times where we need to maximize the taunt time in order to execute multiple attacks to other targets.

I will work on mastering my debuffing rotations. I usually end up casting the same sets which would be bad if the enemy can quickly figure out my attack pattern and react accordingly.

Giz, you will work on estimating your distance versus time it would take the opponent to get to your location. Consider your trap setting and charge-up time for skills. Include more variety in your attacks so that the opponent would not always stay back or charge at you. Always keep them guessing.

Lastly, Normy, while your "Magic Shotgun" style is very strong, there is a small window for reaction to avoid your hit. You need to eliminate that. Considering your equipment, practice casting while dodging enemy hits and also practice your movement skills at obstructed areas so that you can have a grasp on the degree of freedom you can safely cast your spells and still get away.

Any further questions?

Aerix: Nope.

Dreadnaught: None.

Giznow: Nada.

Normy: Nil.

Cerby: Glad you got it so fast. Let's go to the {Lava Giant} area shall we?

{Lava Giants}, 3-meter tall human-shaped elementals. These creatures roam a certain area at the {Lake of Fire}. They are deceptively fast despite their bodies of molten stone. Like all elementals, they are resistant to their nature which makes spells and skills specialized in earth and fire, ineffective. The giants do not have a modicum of cooperation and will usually take on targets by themselves unless affected by area skills. For the next few days, these will be the medium for training the five adventurers.

Giznow: Target spotted. 50 meters ahead.

Cerby: Here's what to do on solo-killing scenarios. Since we have the advantage in sighting the enemy first, we can prepare traps and do some formations.

Dread as always, will be at front. Taunt the enemy once at range. Remember to be mindful of the taunt duration.

I'll be at center providing mid-ranged damage as well as debuffs.

Aerix would be with me to minimize attacks on behind. Use fast-cooldown skills. We won't need to use your emergencies or angels on this scenario unless I call for it.

As for you two, Giz, since this is a preemptive strike, you can set traps on a location you are luring the monster on. Do not use skills that would generate enough hate to outweigh Dread's taunt. Avoid using strong skills as an initiator, use them if you have estimated that the hate generated by your strong skills gets outweighed by Dread's overall hate.

Lastly, Normy, the same with giz, do not use strong skills that generate hate that outweighs dread's. Focus on last hitting. There, I said it. Last hitting grants better exp and since you need it more, just go nuts. However as you have ally weapon buffs, keep casting them to me and Giz.

Everyone got their roles? Let's try it out.

Giznow: Trap set.

Cerby: Use {Fatal Ambush} first. Unless we have a clear idea of what generates a larger hate between the taunt and your skill, depending on the result, you can have more freedom in choosing your skill. Before that, Normy cast {Energy Weapon - Ice} to Giz.

Normy: {Energy Weapon - Ice}

Giznow: {Fatal Ambush} all charged up.

Cerby: Go.

Giznow: {Fatal Ambush}

The arrow with the dark red trail sped towards the target making a snapping sound. Due to the effect of the weapon buff, it dealt at least 10% of the target's HP. The molten enemy rushed towards the party with the intent to kill.

Cerby: Okay, assume formation in front of the trap. That dealt a bit too much damage to outweigh the taunt hate. We need to kill it within the duration of the bind. Everyone prepare your strongest attack skill.

The elemental headed to the designated point and was surrounded with metal chains as the trap activated.

Cerby: Hit it now!

Dreadnaught: {Shield Smash}

Cerby: 86%

Aerix: {Judgement Ray}

Cerby: 73%

Normy: {Energy Weapon - Ice}

Cerby: {Early Thrust}

Giznow: {Rapid Shot}

Cerby: 58% {Viper's Thrash} {Quick Assault} {Round Windmill} 35%

Normy: Damage Toggles Set {Blink} {Frost Spear} {Freezing Liner} {Rook Slider}

As the waves of ice hit the giant. With the HP down to 0, it turned to ash leaving some gold.

Cerby: Target Down. Good Job.

Giznow: That was fast.

Cerby: Let's try it again, this time with Giz using {Fatal Ambush} without weapon enchants.

Giznow: Trap set. Next target, same distance.

Cerby: Fire.

Giznow: {Fatal Ambush}

Without the weapon enchantment, the damage only took 5% of the target's HP. The elemental surged towards the party.

Cerby: Within acceptable parameters. Taunt once in range. Aerix, set-up.

Dreadnaught: {Taunting Shout}

Aerix: {Reactive Heal}

The taunt diverted the attention of the elemental and focused its movements on the guardian. Dreadnaught moved towards the trap.

Giznow: {Snare} triggered.

{Snare}, a lesser trap capable of restricting movement for 5 seconds by binding the opponent's legs.

Cerby: Commence DPS. Giz, alternate between {Rapid Shot} {Paralyzing Blow} and {Spark Shot}. {Venom Shot} won't work. Normy, assist Giz in DPS using {Frost Spear} at range.

As the elemental broke from the trap, its stone hands smashed into Dreadnaught's shield. Orange light glowed around his body to negate the damage caused by the attack.

Dreadnaught: {Taunting Blow}

Cerby: 5 seconds too early. HP at 93%

Giznow: {Spark Shot}

The giant kept the attack on Dreadnaught chipping small amounts of HP.

Cerby: 90%. Minor Heal now.

Aerix: {Healing Light}

Normy: {Frost Spear} {Energy Weapon - Ice}

Cerby: 85% {Viper's Thrash} {Quick Assault} 72% Good job on observing the next attack rotation.

The giant scooped out the nearby lava preparing to throw.

Giznow: {Paralyzing Blow}

The shot interrupted the action and froze the movements of the creature for a few seconds.

Cerby: Good call. HP at 68%. {Early Thrust} {Quick Assault}. At 60%.

Dreadnaught: {Shield Smash}

Cerby: 56%. Keep stacking the hate. Giz, {Rapid Shot} while moving.

Normy: {Energy Weapon - Ice}

Giznow: {Rapid Shot}

Giznow ran around the battlefield keeping the skill up as he went. His {Gale Armlet} glowing stronger with every step.

Cerby: 45% Giz, fire at half-charge. Press the attack. {Round Windmill} 35%.

The creature intensified its attacks on the tank dealing noticeable damage due to additional fire damage.

Cerby: Need a large heal.

Aerix: {Heal}

Cerby: Fire now.

Giznow: {Storm Shot}

At half charge, {Storm Shot} unleashes weaker winds from the point of impact, knocking back the target. But the damage is not to be underestimated.

Cerby: 15%

Dreadnaught: {Shield Swing}

Cerby: at 10% Normy, end it.

Normy: {Enhance Code} {Frost Spear}

Cerby: Target Down. Nice Work.

Aerix: That was a bit easy.

Cerby: Now lets try fighting 3. We only have to change up a few things.

Firstly, we cannot avoid area of attack mob skills anymore with the increased number. I leave the discretion of using area heals to you Aerix but prioritize single-targets on Dread. You need to use your {Sanctuary} if ever the party's average HP reaches 70%.

Dread, use {Anchor Howl} once in range. Again, remember your taunt durations. Build up a lot of hate. I think {Counter Break} works on a dual-shield build so use as needed.

Normy, take the role of main area damager with your {Freezing Liner} and {Serpent Bolt}.

I'll use my {Break Trigger} and {Whirlwind} to supplement area damage.

Giz, use normal attacks to lure. When you focus your attack on one, we damage-dealers would do the same. Use {Spark Shot} for additional area damage.

The plan is to kill them simultaneously. Everybody got their roles set?

Party: Yeah.

Cerby: Good. Let's get going.

This exercise continued for the rest of the remaining days of the event. With their experience as hardcore gamers, they could afford to sleep for 4 hours and still be at good fighting condition. Teamwork needed a little polishing but it would be enough to last them battles. They also exceeded their target level for their friend as Normy reached level 83. Ending the last day at the {Lake of Fire}, the five adventurers went back to the encampment, discussing matters for the days ahead.

Aerix: I have to hand it to you Clown, your grinding methods are very effective.

Cerby: Naturally, I'm that good.

Normy: I got that much levels in a shorter time.

Dreadnaught: We also had a good haul of {Volcanic Diamonds}. These are sure to sell for a hefty sum.

Aerix: Now for the things to do tomorrow. We head back to manila at first light. We will not go for the old route last time. We'll charge straight. The flight should only take 5 hours. We have much information gathering to do and I want to meet up with "Maestro" to discuss some things.

Giznow: We need to sleep early. The past few days were tiring. I mean we never left the lake area. Good thing Cerby found a safe spot nearby to rest.

Aerix: Already marked that spot on my map. This should sell for a good sum.

Cerby: Always the opportunist with money, huh.

Aerix: Can't waste a potential source of income.

Normy: Where do we grind next? I can't wait to catch up with you guys.

Cerby: That would depend on the next destination Card would get from the underground.

Dreadnaught: In any case, let's take a rest. We have much work tomorrow.

Giznow: Goodnight!

At dawn, the five adventurers mounted their respective flying creatures and set out back to the Capital, where the next part of the adventure continues.


End file.
